


The Bond

by YamiAshy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonds, Break Up, Character Death, Character Revival, Empathetic bond, Falling In Love, M/M, Relationship Issues, Ritual, Sex, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Set post Blood of Olympus. Nico never confessed his feelings to Percy after the war. Life went on. His relationship with Will isn't perfect, but what relationship is?He's happy. He tells himself that every time he doubts their bond.Jason disagrees. He's still butting his way into Nico's life like an overexcited golden retriever. He talks Nico into coming along on a quest, insisting that he needs to get out more, and hey if Percy happens to be there maybe that will be helpful too. He never agreed with Nico's refusal to confess to Percy.Nico agrees after Jason exhausts his excuses, and the consequences that follow are ones he can't accept.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 41
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a passion project of mine for a while now and I am so happy and proud to finally be posting it. This has gone through more edits and revisions than I can remember. I welcome any and all feedback, thank you! Enjoy! 
> 
> Chapters will be posted once a week while I finish the final edits.

**Nico**

It figures this is how his life as a demigod is going to end. He blames Jason for dragging him on this stupid quest in the first place. He blames himself for agreeing when he doesn't even need to be here. He should be back at camp snuggled under a blanket with Will learning how to touch and love another person but no. Now he's drowning in the middle of the Atlantic ocean because he can't swim well enough, staring down a giant sea monster swimming towards him. Nico futilely kicks up towards the surface but the current drags him right back down. Bubbles float from his lips and dark spots creep into the corners of his vision as his lungs burn for air.

\---

_Three days previously..._

"You don't need me." Nico frowns and looks up from his mythomagic cards. He's hanging out in his cabin waiting for Will to finish his shift in the infirmary. "It's you, Percy, and Leo right?" 

"Yeah, that's the plan. Leo is fixing up a ship for us." Jason plops down across from him uninvited, pushing up his glasses. "Percy is coming with because it's the ocean and I'm going because I fought sea monsters before." 

"I got all that. What I don't get is why you need me to come with? It sounds like you guys have it covered." He looks back down at his cards, shuffling them around, then laying out a few. "It's unnecessary. Besides, quests are usually done in groups of three. Lucky number." 

"You don't get out a lot?" 

"Jason." 

"Alright, alright. Maybe it's because you've been avoiding Percy since the final battle with Gaia. You never... you know, told him-" 

Nico's gaze snaps up at that and his eyes narrow, "If you finish that sentence Jason I swear..." 

"Sorry, sorry!" Jason holds up his hands, spreading them in a peacemaking gesture. "I'm trying to explain here. You've been avoiding him like the plague. You hardly leave your cabin unless you're with Will. You only talk to a couple of people, and Hazel says you haven't contacted her in a week."

"Do you have a point with all this? I stayed at camp, I thought you'd be happy." Nico frowns and looks back down at the cards in his hand, switching a few around. 

"I am happy that you're here, and that you didn't skip off to gods know where but... are you happy Nico?" The blond leans forward looking at him intently. "You jumped into it with Will pretty fast and-" 

"Not another word Grace if you want your soul to stay attached to your body. I'm happy with him. Will makes me happy. He's been helping me." A bitter taste forms in his mouth as he repeats the words he tells himself every morning. He's unsure if he's convincing Jason or himself right now. 

Again Jason spreads his hands in a peacemaking gesture. "Look, I just want you to be happy and healthy."

"I am happy and I don't see how any of this has to do with me joining you on your stupid quest." Nico glares back down at his cards, laying several out on top of one another. 

"Okay, okay. I think... well I think it'd be good for you to get some time out without Will. Just because you're going out doesn't mean you need to always be attached at the hip. And if Percy happens to be in the same place well I think that would be good for you too Nico. You can't avoid him forever. It's a miracle he hasn't come barging in here to drag you out himself." 

"I have an aversion to the ocean." He pokes at his mythomagic cards unenthusiastically. He's running out of excuses, even he knows this one is weak.

"It's just for a couple of days, it might even be fun." Jason leans forward again, looking at him pleadingly. "Please Nico? I'll feel better if you do this." 

The last of his resolve cracks under Jason's pressure. _What's the worst that can happen?_ "Fine. Fine. I'll come with you on your stupid quest even though you clearly don't need me to hunt this sea monster." 

Jason whoops and grins. "Awesome! Thank you, we're leaving early morning so make sure you've packed up."

"I will now get out." He tosses a card at Jason's chest. "I've had enough of you for one day." His tone is biting but the blonde merely grins in amusement. 

"You got it. See you tomorrow." Jason hops up and heads back out, an energetic spring in his step. Or maybe it's triumphant. Either way just looking at him makes Nico tired. He gathers up his cards with a swipe of his hand and taps them against the floor to neaten the stack.

Will probably isn't going to be happy when he tells him. Suppressing a sigh he pushes himself up and drags his feet over to his trusty old black backpack. A couple of spare sets of clothes, a flask of wine for summoning spirits, a small pack of pomegranate seeds from his stepmother's garden, his stygian iron sword clean and polished, and his beat-up old aviator thrown over top. Just as he finishes the door to his cabin clicks open.

"Nico?" Will's rich voice comes from the door. "Why do you have all the lights off?" A flick and all the gas lights set along the walls flick into life, bringing warmth and light to the room. 

"I can see better than you in the dark, it doesn't bother me." He turns with a small smile, looking his boyfriend of six months up and down. Will looks the same as he always does, flower printed board shorts, his camp half-blood t-shirt, a light blue sweater draped over his shoulders, and his beaded camp necklace hanging from a leather cord. Will is smiling but there are lines of fatigue around his mouth and eyes. _Something must have happened in the infirmary earlier. A training accident?_ "How was your shift?" 

"It was fine." Will lifts one shoulder and his smile widens. That's fine, he'll talk when he's ready. "Have you been in here all day again?" 

"I was sorting my mythomagic cards." Nico walks over and holds out his hands. Will takes them and squeezes them, tugging him closer. The blonde is like a furnace, radiating warmth. He didn't even realize how cold his hands were until they touched. "Jason dropped by, you just missed him."

"What did he want?" A chaste kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth.

"He wanted me to come on a quest. I'm heading out with him, Leo, and Percy to hunt a sea monster tomorrow." He leans into his boyfriend's chest, resting his head on Will's shoulder. 

"He what?" Nico can hear the frown in his boyfriend's tone. "No offense but, why do you need to go? If Percy's going they should be fine." Will's arms circle his waist, cradling him close. "Quests are usually done in three's anyway, it's a lucky number. Everyone knows that."

"He insisted." He shrugs, unwilling to go into Jason's actual reasons. "I'll only be gone a few days. Three to four tops."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Will strokes gently along his lower spine. "Do you really have to go?"

The pleading in Will's voice is hard to refuse but he knows Jason won't let him back out. Not now. "I do. I promise I'll come back to you." He tilts his head, kissing Will's cheek in return. "I'm already packed and everything."

His boyfriend's lips are pressed together in a resigned frown. "Okay... I'm sending you with an emergency medkit though just in case. And make sure you dress warm enough, it's cold out on the ocean and-"

Nico kisses him to cut off his rant. "Everything is going to be fine Solace, you worry too much. Stay with me tonight?" 

"As if I'd let you out of my sight Di Angelo." The words send a thrill through Nico's body, doubly so when they're followed by a firmer press of Will's lips against his.

\---

_Present_

Through the growing dark spots in his eyes, Nico can see the sea monster slithering up to him. If it wasn't about to swallow him he might even find it pretty. Its scales are mottled blue-green and grey, it's head is adorned with gills and wide semi-transparent frills. They're spread to full length, fluttering gently in the water. It's longer than Nico can fully see, stretching into the depths of the ocean. Its mouth opens as it gets closer, revealing three rows of wickedly sharp teeth with algae and other sea life growing between them. It could easily take out half their ship with one bite. This is the last thing he's ever going to see. 

Something warm and solid slams into his side, arms wrap around his chest and a fist pounds over his chest. All the water that was in his lungs comes out as he coughs, splutters, and chokes it out. Air floods his lungs in a rush even though he's clearly still underwater. "Percy?"

"I've got you." The son of Posideon kicks and they go shooting through the water, just narrowly missing the beast's head. "Why didn't you say anything about not being able to swim?" 

"I can swim, just not when a sea monster is pulling me down." He retorts sharply. "Where's Jason? Leo?" His body feels like ice even though Percy's arms are warm around him and his heat is against his back.

"Up top. Leo is scrambling to patch up the holes in the hull and Jason is circling around looking for an opening." Percy speeds them up, swerving from side to side as the monster tries to snap at them. "I'm going to get you back on the boat, help Leo okay? Jason and I will handle it." 

"I can help-" Jason dragged him on this stupid quest. He should be able to more than just almost drown. 

"You're out of your element, literally." Percy kicks one last time and a geyser of water lifts them up onto the deck. "Just wait here, help Leo if you can." He, of course, is completely dry. Nico feels soaked through to the bone, cold, and shaky.

"Nico, you okay?!" Jason calls from up above. He's riding the winds again, swaying back and forth slowly to keep his center of gravity balanced. 

"Fine!" He waves back and turns to retort to Percy but the sone of Posideon is already gone, once more under the waves. 

Cursing to himself he tightens his grip on his sword and stays near the edge of the deck. He's already here, he can do something. The shadow of the monster is visible beneath the waves from its size. It's slithering around and its head is darting, probably chasing Percy. Jason hovers up above waiting for a clear shot when it surfaces. He knew he shouldn't have let Jason talk him into this. He felt out of place from the very beginning.

\---

_Two days previously_

**Percy**

"Ain't she a beauty?" Leo grins and gestures proudly behind him. "I know she's no Argo II but she's still more than seaworthy." The ship sat behind him is about half the side of the warship they sailed to Rome on and it has more than enough space to be comfortable for three people. The hull is plated in celestial bronze, a pair of ballistas sit on either side of the deck, the rails are polished to a high shine, and the mast is fitted with traditional rigging and a clean cotton white sail. 

"Not bad considering you and your cabin made her in just under a week." Percy runs his hand over the hull appreciatively. "She's definitely seaworthy."

"Of course she is! Don't doubt my craftsmanship water boy." Leo scowls at him, the tips of his fingers flaring up like a lighter. The Latino never said what happened between him and Calypso besides that he found her. Percy never tried to pry more, he was too relieved to see his friend in one piece.

"No doubt here, no sir Surpeme Captain Valdez." He grins teasingly at the other boy. "Can't wait to sail her."

"That's what I thought you said!" Leo laughs and flicks his hand, putting out the fire.

"Hey, guys, ready to sail?" Jason walks up with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. Trailing behind him is Nico, who's holding hands with Will, with a black backpack hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Yup, she's all ready compliments of Leo." Percy's gaze flicks from Jason to Nico, looking the younger boy over curiously. What is he all packed for? "You ready to go?" Honestly, he can't remember the last time he talked to the son of Hades or seen him wandering around camp solo. He always seems attached to Will's hip. He never knew Nico was into guys like that, not that he has any problem with it. It's still surprising to see the kid allow anyone besides Hazel touch him. 

"We're ready." The blonde grins and looks over his shoulder. "Right?" 

"Right," Nico mutters under his breath. "I'll see you in a few days." He leans up on his toes to kiss Will's cheek. 

"Be safe." Will kisses his cheek in return and squeezes his hand. "I'll be waiting for you." 

"You're coming with?" Percy looks at him with surprise. Again, not that he has a problem with it, but he thought the three of them already had things covered.

"Is that a problem Jackson?" Jeeze. There's that cold tone again. The kid seems to reserve it just for him. What did he ever do to Nico?

"Of course not." Jason slings his arm around the son of Hades's shoulders. "Come on, lets' go take a look onboard."

The tension that was building in Nico's shoulders subsides, they drop from their defensive position. "Fine." The two of them walk over to one of the hanging rope ladders, Jason flies up, the showoff, but Nico crawls up the old fashioned way. Percy isn't sure when those two go to be so close either. It happened while he was in Tartarus with Annabeth.

"You heard the boss." Leo pipes up.

"I thought I was the boss." He pouts dramatically, shaking off the weird tension. "I'm the one with the sea powers."

"You just think you're the boss, big difference." Leo ducks and scampers up the ladder before Percy can get his hands on him and give him a noogie. 

"Percy?"

He pauses in walking over to the boat, turning his attention back to Will. "Yeah?"

"I gave Nico an emergency first aid kit along with nectar and ambrosia. Be careful out there and... keep him safe for me?" He looks uncharacteristically serious, its the same expression he gets when treating severe wounds.

"Nico can take care of himself." Percy can't help but point out. The son of Hades has accomplished a lot of impossible things and endured even more. Will starts to frown though, a worried look growing in his eyes, so he speaks up again. "But I'll keep an eye out. Don't worry, he's going to come home to you. Promise. I wouldn't take your boyfriend away from you." He grins.

"Thank you." Will relaxes at last and offers up a small smile. "May the gods smile upon your journey."

"We'll be fine." Percy laughs and waves a hand. 

"Percy come on!" Jason calls from the crow's nest. "Or we'll leave without you seaweed brain!"

"Only Annabeth can call me that Sparky!" He jogs over and scales up the ladder with ease, feeling the boat hum under his touch. She's just as responsive as the Argo. His girlfriend is currently in New Rome helping Reyna rebuild the ruined parts of the city since it was essentially the Greek's fault for wrecking it in the first place. Between that project, school, rebuilding Olympus, and Percy being a senior counselor they've hardly had time to spend alone together. He doesn't mind it though, his girlfriend is doing what she loves and they Iris message almost every night. They make it work, they're meant for one another. 

"Don't call me Sparky!" 

"Settle down ladies!" Leo calls from his place up at the helm. "Percy, can you give us a push out to sea?" 

"I got it!" There's a familiar tugging sensation in his gut and a wave gently pushes them off the sand and out into open water. The sail drops and a stiff breeze catches it, pulling them further out. Percy breathes in the fresh salt air and a smile graces his features. This is his Dad's domain, it feels like coming home. He turns to look for his friends and there's no sign of Nico on deck. Jason has already crawled up into the crows nest, and Leo is manning the controls. He has a good feeling about this quest.

\---

_Present_

Never before has Percy been so irritated with a sea creature. He can't even communicate with the serpent, the language it's speaking is dead. If he could he'd imagine it would be saying something like 'I'm going to swallow you whole' or 'I'm going to rip you to shreds with my teeth' or maybe it's just 'Yum fresh demigod meat'. None of the ideas are encouraging. He propels himself through the water, slashing at its pale underbelly, but Riptide merely glances off its scales. Great. 

It slithers and turns to snap at him with its three rows of razor-sharp teeth, but Percy darts out of the way just in time, spiraling up towards the surface. At least he has its attention. Maybe Jason can do something if he can get it to break the surface again. He narrows his eyes and concentrates when he gets close to the ship and launches himself out on a geyser. His center of gravity shifts and he hits the deck mid-roll, ending up back on his feet.

"Jason, it's coming!" He yells at the son of Jupiter then scans the deck quickly. Nico is still standing on the side of the boat near one of the ballista, his sword stuck in the deck while he leans on it. He looks even paler than he did underwater when he was drowning. _What is he doing? I told him to go below deck. If he gets sucked under again-_

The sound of tons of water moving pulls his attention back to the sea. The monster is surfacing, screeching as it breaks the surface. The sound is sharp enough to make ears bleed. Percy winces and claps his hands over his ears, while Jason wavers up in the sky clutching his head. Nico is the only one that doesn't move, his grip on his sword tightens and the deck vibrates. Bones shoot out of the water and onto the deck forming skeletal soldiers from the depths, some are dressed in tattered pirate clothing, others in old war gear, their bones bleached white from the sea. They brandish their rusted withered weapons while others make a run for the ballistas mounted on the deck. One of them gets a lucky shot in, burying a ballista bolt in the monster's gums. The screech cuts off and it makes a dive back for the waves. Before it can get far Jason recovers and rides the winds down, slashing out one of its eyes. This time its screech is one of pain, it flails and falls to the side once more disappearing under the waves, and sending a wash of seawater over the deck. Leo curses from somewhere below them.

"That just made it mad," Percy mutters under his breath. What they really need is to get a solid hit on it but the only vulnerable part they can hit besides its eyes is the inside of its mouth. "Jason circle back!" He calls out to his friend and waves his arm in a circle. They need to regroup. 

"What is it?" The blonde lands next to him a minute later, hair wild from flight. 

"This isn't working, we need a clear shot at the inside of its mouth, or it's belly."

"I am not volunteering to jump inside the mouth of that thing." Jason wrinkles his nose. "There has to be another way. Maybe if we blind it? I got a solid hit on one of its eyes." 

"Blinding it is just going to piss it off more. We need a way to get at the inside of it." 

"Greek fire?" Both boys turn to look at Nico who has his sword in a death grip, his skin seems to be getting paler by the minute. "Strap it to the ballista, I'll have them shoot it into its mouth. Safer than having Jason try to drop it into it." 

"He has a point." Jason's gaze flits back to the son of Poseidon. "I can keep its attention, lead it back over here to get a clear shot on it if you can get it to surface again." 

"It's going to need something to set it off though." Percy shakes his head. "You think you can hit it accurately while trying to dodge it Jase?" 

"I can do it." The son of Jupiter straitens up confidently. "I'll lead it closer to the ship and once Nico's skeletons shoot box fulls of greek fire into it's mouth I'll hit it with lightning. It'll go up in flames." 

"...Okay." Percy rolls his shoulders back and looks back out to sea. "I'll bring it back up top. You two be ready." 

"Got it." Jason claps him on the shoulder then takes off to the skies again. Nico says nothing, staring out at the ocean while he concentrates. 

"I swear I don't care if the world is ending again after this, no more quests for a month." The son of Posideon mutters to himself before he dives overboard again, shooting straight down into the sea. 

The serpent is writing in the depths, it's so far down Percy wouldn't be able to spot it if it wasn't so massive. Jason slashing one of its eyes clearly pissed it off. Now to grab it's attention again. He dives down after it recklessly and gives it a solid kick in the nose. The water vibrates with the monster's angry screech. "Yeah that's right, look at me!" He swerves out of the way of its mouth as it turns and gives it another kick in its damaged eye. "Bet you didn't like that either!" He kicks up towards the surface and the monster slithers up after him, mouth gaping as it sucks in water to try and catch him. The current tugs on him but he narrows his eyes, kicks hard, and breaks through the surface before it can catch him, landing safely on deck. "Jason, Nico, get ready!"

Jason waves his gladius to show he heard, the sky above them begins to darken from his power, thunder rolls overhead. Nico doesn't answer him, his eyes are narrowed in concentration to keep his skeletons moving. They're walking around on deck, loading the greek fire containers onto the ballista bolts. Less than a second later the monster breaks the surface, snapping at the flying blonde who swerves to avoid. Following some unheard order, the skeletons fire their bolts. They fly down the monster's throat with ease and they quickly reload for another round. The smell of ozone is in the air and the clouds overhead turn black as Jason raises his gladius skyward. Unable to reach Jason the monster swerves its head back towards their boat and opens it's jaws wide.

"Come on Jason..." Percy crouches, getting ready to jump out of the reach of those razor teeth if the son of Jupiter doesn't make it in time. Nico isn't moving though, it's like he's rooted to the deck. Lightning crackles dangerously overhead but he can already see Jason isn't going to make it in time. "Nico, move it!" The son of Hades either doesn't hear him over the roaring wind or he's too tired to move. "Dammit-" There's not enough time for him to move the boat, and he could do more harm than good if he uses too much force. The deck feels fragile underfoot and he can feel every place they're taking on water. He dives for the dark-haired boy as the serpent snaps, shoving him back towards the center of the deck. White-hot pain lances through his body, his ribcage crushed between the monster's jaws, and then Jason's lightning bolt hits, and the beast's belly explodes with greek fire. It lances up out its mouth and it sways, tossing Percy back onto the deck as it finally, finally disintegrates into fine golden dust. 

"Percy!" The last thing he hears is Nico's frantic voice calling for him before the world goes dark.

\---

**Nico**

"Percy!" He staggers over to the older boy once he regains his footing. It can't be- He must have felt it wrong because there's no way Percy can be- 

Dead.

Nico falls to his knees beside him, looking up and down his ravaged body. The monster's teeth went all the way through him, puncture wounds run in a gentle curve from left shoulder to right hip, his chest is misshapen from his snaped ribs. His eyes are open but the vibrant green color of his eyes has dulled, all the life and personality drained from them. His soul is gone. He can feel it walking the path down to the Underworld. Percy Jackson, the hero of two wars, is dead because of him. It took all of his concentration to summon and keep his skeletons moving, he's too out of practice. Will didn't like him overusing his powers ever since the shadow incident and with things being relatively peaceful anyway he didn't have a reason to protest it. He was so deep in his concentration, his power, that he hadn't even heard the older boy calling his name.

Jason lands with a solid thump behind him. "Good thinking Neeks, thanks to you- Percy! We need nectar and-"

"He's gone." Nico reaches over with a shaking hand to close the corpse's eyes. Because that's all it is now. A body. Everything that made up Percy is walking away from them, deeper into the Underworld. If he concentrates he can feel each step vibrating through his body.

"God's no..." Jason kneels beside him, reaching for the boy's hand. "Percy, how did this even..."

"He was protecting me." Step by step Percy's soul approaches Cerberus. "He pulled me out of the way. I should have never come on this fucking quest. I was out of practice. It's my fault."

"We're all at fault." Jason's hand lands on his shoulder instead, his voice thick with unshed tears. "I should have been faster."

Nico stays silent, listening as Percy's soul stops walking, awaiting judgment. He's sure to go to Elysium but that doesn't matter. This is his fault. He's the reason Percy, his first love, is dead and he's going to carry that impossible weight on his shoulders for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Will's characterization. There is a slight mention of neco near the middle of the chapter, it's easily skippable.

**Nico**

Nico stands at the prow of the boat as they sail steadily closer to camp. He cleaned up and prepped the body as best he could and Jason wrapped it in a clean blanket. Leo cleaned up the room Percy had been using and they stored the body there, away from the water and the ocean air. He's not looking forward to the moment they land. Everyone is going to be waiting for them, to hear of their triumph... and instead, Nico is going to tell them their hero is dead.

 _Percy is dead._ The thought weighs him down more each time he thinks it. He hadn't even cried when he prepped the body. He didn't feel anything at all besides the growing hole gnawing at the center of his chest.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Jason speaks up behind him. He hadn't even heard him come up on deck. "I'll take care of it, okay?" 

"You're going to lie, you mean." Nico's voice falls flat, unamused. 

"I don't want anyone to hurt you over this. It wasn't your fault Nico." The blonde reaches for him but he steps forward away from the searching hand. 

"Annabeth deserves to know the truth at least."

"Then I'll-"

"I'll tell her. It's only right. He died... shoving me out of the way. If I had paid better attention if I had been more in practice... I never should have come on this quest Jason." _It should have been me._ He adds silently. _I shouldn't be coming home when he is gone._

"Nico..." The blonde looks at him helplessly, unsure of what words can possibly improve this situation. "At least let me be there with you. You don't have to face her alone."

"I do. This is the least I can do." The boat glides to a stop along the camp's shoreline. Already campers are flooding towards them and Nico spots a familiar curly blonde head in the crowd running alongside Piper. Nico's shoulders drop under the weight of his guilt, it feels like his back will bow from it any moment. "I'll see you later Jason." The lie is like ash over his tongue. There is no way that he can stay in camp after this, no matter how Jason spins the tale. He'll have to tell Will goodbye as well, convince him not to wait for him. A larger part of him just wants to disappear without a word to anyone after talking to Annabeth. Leo drops the ladder and he crawls down first, ignoring the chatter of various campers as he finds Annabeth's eyes in the crowd. He tilts his head and gestures to the side, motioning that he'd like to speak with her. She gets the message, her sharp, intelligent grey eyes feel like they're cutting through him as she picks her way through the crowd to get to him. This is it. He needs to tell her. He doesn't even bother looking for Will in the crowd. This is more important. 

He steps out of the main crowd towards the treeline, meting her well away from the rest of the campers who are crowding Jason and Leo. He can hear Percy's name being tossed around along with congratulations and cheers of encouragement. Each time he hears the older demigod's name the weight on his shoulders gains another pound. "Annabeth..." She's watching him silently, waiting. "It's- It's Percy."

Her gaze sharpens like a razor, "What happened?" Her tone is clipped, tight. 

Nico's mouth goes dry again as the taste of ash coats his tongue, "He... He was injured-" No, he owes it to her to be direct, to admit his sins. "He died protecting me." The words sound like they've been wrenched from his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He died because of me." Wails arise from the other campers. Jason must have given them the news. "We brought his body back, for the funeral."

Shock, denial, grief, anger, all of these expressions flit over her face before she settles on 'anger'. Annabeth steps towards him, her eyes flinty as steel, "What do you mean he died protecting you?"

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he tells her. He confesses all of what happened, nothing but the truth. "I was... I am, out of practice. I haven't used my powers in a significant way since the war. It was taking all of my concentration to keep my skeletons up and moving and doing their part I wasn't paying attention, I didn't hear Percy calling out to me. I didn't realize how fast the monster was coming for us. Percy shoved me out of the way and it grabbed him it... It bit through him, snapped his ribs, he died instantly." Each word spreads a new bitter taste in his mouth like poison.

"You _never_ should have been on the quest in the first place." She hisses from between her teeth. "Quests are supposed to be done in groups of three!" He bows his head under her raised voice, not lifting his own in defense. "It's your fault, it's all your fault! It-" She straitens up taking a breath in. "It should have been you. It should be your body Jason is carrying off that ship." Her words cut, but they don't cut any deeper than the wounds he's already made on himself. Annabeth turns and runs for the ship, tears in her eyes. 

"I know." He admits softly once she turns away. Nico lifts his head and looks back towards the boat. Jason is carrying it, the body, wrapped in the blanket. It'll be taken somewhere safe while they prep the pavilion. A funeral pyre will need to be built and they'll have the funeral tonight after sundown. Burn the body. He wonders who will have to call Sally and Paul. Percy has so many people that love him, campers that look up to him. If Nico could trade places with Percy he would without a second thought.

But death doesn't work that way. Death is the end. Permanent. To defy it is to defy the order of the world and no demigod has ever managed to bring back their love from the Underworld. All of their stories ended in tragedy. _But... none of them were a son of Hades._ An insane thought comes to him. Maybe, just maybe his father will help him. A small bubble of hope lifts up and pops in his chest, fighting the dark hole that's been sitting there growing since he felt Percy's soul leave this world.

Will is walking towards him now, shoving people out of his way to get to Nico. His face is taut with worry, it relaxes marginally when he sees his boyfriend unharmed. Will lifts a hand in greeting and calls his name but Nico merely shakes his head. He can't even muster a goodbye smile for him. He lifts one hand in farewell and melts into the shadows, speeding recklessly down to the Underworld.

Nico falls out of the shadows in his dad's throne room, only just catching himself before hitting his face on the floor. At least his stepmother isn't here to see this. "Father?" He lifts his head and looks around. The throne room is the same as the last time he was here, dark green torches line the walls, his father's throne looks as uncomfortable as ever, and Hades looks as stern as he always has, looking down at him. 

"The answer is no." Hades's deep voice echoes in the empty room.

"I haven't asked anything yet Father." Nico's stomach twists uneasily. He pushes himself up and approaches Hades's throne, kneeling before it. His hands sting with scrapes. 

"I know what you've come here for. I felt Jackson's soul pass through the gates." Hades frowns down at him. "You know how this will end as it has for all heroes before you."

"I beg of you, take my soul in exchange-"

"I will not!" Hades's voice booms through the room, uncomfortably loud. "You ask me to take my only son's life, for a son of Posideon? No. I will not allow you to destroy yourself." He stands and paces closer to Nico's kneeling form. "Rise and leave. You will not find the answers you want here."

"Father I will do anything." Nico doesn't move from his spot on the floor. "I-" His breath catches on the admission. The first time he has willingly spoken it aloud. "I love him." His stomach ties in guilty knots as he thinks of Will. He should love the son of Apollo more. He tried so hard to.

"What of the son of Apollo? Do you not love him? Does he not make you happy?" His father's words are ruthless, digging.

Nico's heart sinks and he bows his head at last. "I feel deep affection for him but it pales in comparison to the love I have for Percy." Tears threaten to choke him, to drown him. "I cannot go back to camp and live my life knowing that Percy is dead because of me. I will do anything to bring him back Father, anything. Even if it means forfeiting my life. I have never asked you for anything. I beg of you. Please." 

Hades looks down at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before turning away. "There is a way." Nico's heart skips a beat. "That will allow you to keep your life and bring Percy to the land of the living. There will be other consequences, however." Hope blossoms in his ribcage despite the warning. "That may leave you wishing you had left things as they are.

"I don't care what the consequences may be." He straitens up, rubbing away his tears. "Tell me what I must do. I need to make this right."

"There is a ritual. Only a child of mine may perform it." Hades sits back on his throne and folds his legs. "You will need his body to do it successfully, you must act quickly."

Nico listens with rapt attention to the ritual he's going to perform shortly. Blood. Herbs. Percy's soul. Percy's body. And... He blushes at the last part. Semen. At least Percy won't know what happens during the ritual and he'll be gone by the time he wakes up. He'll say goodbye to Will and start anew in a different country, or he'll return here to the Underworld and work for his father. "Thank... thank you, Father."

"Go." Hades waves off the thanks. "They'll be preparing his body for the cremation. If his remains are destroyed you lose all chances of reviving him."

Nico doesn't have to be told twice. He stumbles to his feet, head-spinning, and darts out to his stepmother's garden to pull up the herbs and flowers he'll need for the ritual. He shoves them into his pockets then stumbles into the closest shadow. He tumbles out of it near the edge of camp, he's always had trouble landing in the center of it accurately. _Where are they holding Percy's body?_ His eyes scan over the cabins, the pavilion, the amphitheater which is all lit up. _That's where they'll burn the body and it'll happen soon._ Night is falling.

" _There_ you are!" Will's voice coming from behind him makes him jump. "Where did you disappear to like that? I was worried." A hand latches onto his arm, turning him around. Will is frowning, looking him up and down. "And you were gone for hours." 

"I... I went to see my dad." He hesitates at the look on his boyfriend's face. "Can we discuss this later? I have to do something." He tries to take a step back but Will's hand tightens around his arm. 

"What's so important?" Will frowns a bit more and steps into his personal space. "What did you talk to your dad about? Does it have to do with Percy's death? Nico?"

Nico jerks his arm away from the blonde and steps back. "I'm sorry." He melts into the shadow of Thalia's tree and focuses on Cabin One. He stumbles out onto the marble floor and looks around. "Jason?" 

"Nico?" Jason comes out from around the corner. "There you are! What happened?"

"Where's the body?" His pockets feel impossibly heavy, weighed down from the plants of Persephone's garden.

"What? It- he- Percy's cabin. Annabeth is sitting with him before the ceremony-" 

Nico curses at that. _Of course._ She's never going to allow him near it either. Jason is giving him a strange concerned look but he doesn't have time to explain all of this. Jason would think he's crazy for trying to do this at best and at worst try to stop him. "I need time to... to say goodbye. Will you distract Annabeth for me? Five minutes- ten tops." He'll make it work. He has to. 

"You want me to distract Annabeth so you can sit with Percy's body?" Jason frowns a bit, pushing up his glasses. "After you disappeared for hours? Neeks you're going to have to give me more than that. What're you hiding?" 

"Jason I can't." Nico shakes his head. "Trust me, please."

"Did you make a deal with your father? Because you still love Percy?"

"Jason-"

"If I do this for you, help you, are you going to walk out of Percy's cabin after? Will you still be alive?" Jason's hands hover around Nico's arms but don't connect. He recognizes Nico doesn't want to be touched right now. "Because I love Percy, he's a friend, but you're one of my closest friends Neeks. I'm not going to trade his life for yours." 

"Were you always this dramatic Grace?" Nico drops his gaze from his friend's face. "I promise, I will walk out of his cabin after, but we're running out of time. Are you going to help me or not?" 

Jason's frown eases at his words, and he gives one short sharp nod. "Wait here for a minute then shadow travel into Percy's cabin. I'll distract her." He heads out, pacing quickly towards the Poseidon cabin. Nico watches him from the doorway, and when he sees two figures exit from it he concentrates and shadow travels into Percy's cabin.

He's never been in here. The inside smells fresh, a little salty. There's a fountain bubbling in one corner and a couple of bunk beds all unoccupied except for one. Percy's body lays there dressed in a clean camp shirt and jeans, his hair neatly brushed. He could be sleeping but Nico knows better, he can feel the difference. _It's just an empty shell laying there._ Deep breath in. There's not a lot of time, he needs to get this done. Deep breath out. He pulls out all the herbs from his pockets and closes his hands around them. When he opens them they've withered and dried out. He dumps out a bowl of water and cloth sitting on the nightstand, someone was probably washing the body and crushes the herbs into it before lighting them. _Now... for the more difficult part..._ Swallowing down his nerves he turns to tend to Percy's body. Climbing gingerly onto the bed, he tugs on the shirt to get it off, it's difficult trying to move the limbs where they need to be, they're completely dead weight and stiff. At last, though he manages to tug it over the body's head and is greeted by the remains of the wounds. The jagged gaping wounds he cleaned himself have been stitched together and re-cleaned. They run in a curve from shoulder to opposite hip, the ribcage is still dented from where bones shattered. Nico's stomach rolls with the thought of what he's going to do. He would do anything for Percy though.

Anything. Even if he is never forgiven for it.

He lifts his sword out of his belt, and slices open his left palm deeply. He's going to need a lot of blood for this next part and it needs to be his. He dips his fingertips in it and starts to draw over the body. Swirls of ancient greek letters. His father said this is a ritual only one of his children can perform, that this won't work for anyone else and that it was lost through time. He's never heard a mention of it in any lore. As quickly and carefully as he can he draws the patterns over the body's arms, chest, stomach, up over its neck, and finally a mark over its cheeks, forehead, eyes, and lips. _Done._

His stomach rolls again with nerves as he shrugs off his jacket then pulls his shirt over his head. There is no turning back once he starts this. He clenches his left hand and fresh blood drips down his wrist. He dips his fingers in it, tracing matching swirls of letters up his forearm to his shoulder then branching out to settle over his heart. The shadows in the corners of the room deepen and the lights seem to dim. His focus splits now, part of him is focused on undoing his pants, the other part of himself is reaching deep into the underworld, past the river, past Cerberus, past the fields of Asphodel, to bang on the gates of Elysium. 

**_"Percy!" His voice shakes the ground of the Underworld. Spirits scatter back into their homes._ **

His fingers finally pop open the button on his jeans and tug down the zipper. His right hand slips into his underwear to curl around himself. 

**_"Percy!" The force of his next shout sends the gates flying open with a screech. His projection slips into Elysium, searching. He doesn't have to look far. Percy's spirit, his soul, is there, standing in the middle of the main road with a bewildered look. He grabs onto Percy's hands with both of his._ **

Nico slides his left hand to rest over the body's heart, stroking himself with his other hand.

**_"You shouldn't be here." Percy's voice is a whisper, an echo of what it once was. "How are you here?"_ **

**_Nico grips onto him tighter and starts to pull. "I'm taking you back with me."_ **

**_"You can't. I died, I crossed the river. No one comes back from that." He sounds resigned to his fate. "No one has ever successfully brought the dead back."_ **

**_"I can. I will." Nico tugs harder on Percy's soul and he feels a responding tug in his gut as his power drains. "You're still needed."_ **

The hand stroking himself speeds up, he can feel himself tipping towards that edge as Percy's soul steps with him towards the world of the living. His left palm feels like it's glued over Percy's heart as he shifts his hips, pressing the head of his cock between Percy's lips as he crashes over that cliff. A wave of power crests through his body and he feels Percy's soul snaps back into its rightful place.

Gasping, he rolls away, off the bed, waves of confusion, relief, and other feelings washing through his mind. On the bed Percy sits bolt upright, gasping for breath and holding his chest as bones snap back into their rightful place. _Pain._ Nico rolls over and holds his own chest, gasping breathlessly. It feels like his chest is being crushed and rearranged but that's impossible. He needs to get out of here now, as fast and far as he can. Percy shouldn't remember anything from the revival process but Nico isn't ready to face him. Not now. His body feels weak, his limbs shaky but he reaches for the closest shadow, to pull himself away but before he can melt into it a new bolt of pain snaps his concentration. Trying to leave made it feel like his left arm is being ripped off. More emotions clamor through his head and he closes his eyes, pressing the heel of his hand over them to try and concentrate through the whirlwind that his mind has become. _They... aren't mine._ He can feel them but they're separate from him. They're not his which means-

"Nico?" Percy's voice is rough and scratchy like he's forgotten how to use it. "What... what happened? I was... I remember pushing you out of the way, then everything went dark... and I was walking down the path to the Underworld. I died."

Confusion. A bubbling panic that isn't his rising and popping in his chest. "You did." His voice sounds weak. Fear. That one is undeniably his. "I... I revived you." He tugs up his zipper self consciously, blood still dripping from his hand. His bare chest trembles in the cool air.

"How?" A wave of calm washes through him, calming the boiling panic, dampening his own fear. Miraculously, Percy doesn't sound angry, just disbelieving. "It's impossible."

"I asked my father for help." Nico closes his eyes as the full reality of the 'consequences' Hades spoke of weighs on him. This is the consequence of the ritual. To be bound to Percy. To be empathetic to his feelings. He's positive too that Percy can feel him in return. "He told me what to do, but not that this would happen." Hades is right. Nico wishes he was dead instead of this.

"What did you do?" Percy touches the markings covering him, his stitched up wounds that have healed. He picks at the stitches that are no longer needed. "I feel... is that you? Are you okay?"

I am the furthest thing from okay right now. Nico can't bring himself to look at Percy as anxiety curls in his chest. He's spared from answering by the door opening. Annabeth walks in, her eyes red from crying, When they land on Percy, sitting upright, her eyes go impossibly wide. "Percy!"

"Annabeth?" Percy meets her eyes. A curl of something soft and sweet washes through Nico. "It's... me. I'm back. Sorry, it took so long."

"It's impossible... I saw your body." She walks closer though, stepping around Nico to sit by Percy. "Your wounds...your chest." Her eyes dart over the swirls of blood decorating his torso. "You were dead."

"I know I don't really understand it either." Percy takes her hands in his and squeezes them. "But I'm here. I'm really back." 

That curl of softness taking root in Nico's chest intensifies. It feels like it might suffocate him. He pushes himself up, grabs his jacket and shirt and hurries out. He can't stand being in that stuffy room a moment longer... and he needs to know how far he can get from Percy before it hurts. He shoves right past Jason who was hovering concernedly outside the door and stumbles into his cabin feeling panic boil in his gut. _Percy cannot find out. Percy absolutely cannot find out how he feels._ He'll avoid him at all costs, stay as far away as this bond will allow him because Percy absolutely _cannot_ find out. 

\---

**Percy**

Hours pass by in a blur after that. Annabeth and Chiron question him but he isn't sure what to say. He has no idea how he ended up back in his body. The swirls of blood decorating him are drying, it crackles and flakes off when he moves and he seriously just wants to go shower. There's a bitter taste lingering on the back of his tongue too, he needs to brush his teeth. Leo, Jason, and Piper all come to see him too. He puts on a smile but by then he's exhausted from everyone just talking around him and peppering him with questions he isn't sure how to answer. He's hardly said a word since everyone has come in.

There's a heavy feeling settled on his chest, like an elephant is sitting on it, slowly suffocating him. The feeling isn't originating from him. It's Nico. That's another thing he can't explain, this bond he feels stretching between them. The heavy feeling gains another pound and he can't help but wonder if this is how Nico feels all the time. _How does he do anything while feeling like this?_ Everyone is still chatting around him but at this point, it's all breezing past his ears.

"Guys? I'm going to go wash up." Percy straitens up on his bed. "And get some sleep-"

"What if washing away the symbols breaks... whatever Nico did?" Annabeth interrupts, squeezing his hand. "I'm not losing you again seaweed brain." 

"It's already starting to come off. I think I'll be fine. And if you really want to know what happened why don't you ask Nico?" Percy regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. From what he can feel, Nico is in no shape to be interrogated. 

"What if he's already gone though?" Jason reasons. "He's probably already shadow traveled away."

Percy knows that he didn't, he can feel that he didn't. If he concentrates on the heavy emotions, on the bond stretching between them, he can feel just how far away Nico is from him. Jason's giving him the easy way out though so he puts on a sheepish smile. "Yeah, you're right. He's probably all the way in China by now. He'll show up eventually, maybe even at the Roman camp." He untangles his fingers from Annabeth's and stands up, feeling more dried blood flake off of him. "So I'm going to go shower, and I'd like to get some more sleep after."

"Very well, we should all give Percy space. Especially after such an experience." Chiron speaks up for everyone. "Yes, that includes you miss Chase. You know the rules." Annabeth stands up reluctantly, looking back at Percy before everyone is ushered out of his cabin. "We'll discuss this more in the morning at the big house."

He stares at the door for a moment after everyone is gone. He wonders what they're going to tell the rest of the camp about his revival. He's getting a headache just thinking about it. Percy rolls up onto his feet and stretches, feeling more blood crack and flake off, the stretch of muscle pulling on bone. Being in his body right when he woke up felt suffocating. Now he feels... almost normal. Almost. The bond is impossible to ignore but he's going to try. He needs to get himself sorted out before he can do anything to help Nico.

Percy digs through his drawers quickly for a clean camp shirt and a pair of sweatpants before heading to the camp showers. Chiron seems to have rushed everyone back into their cabins with the help of the harpies because the camp looks deserted. He's relieved. At least he won't have to deal with everyone's stares right away.

The shower is hot and revitalizing. It washes away the remaining blood and softens the stitches enough that he can pull out the thread buried in his now healed skin. The only thing left behind from his mortal wound is pale, silvery, slightly raised scars. He vividly remembers the moment he shoved Nico out of the way of that sea monster... everything after that is a blur. He can't even remember how Nico pulled him out of Elysium.

The feeling on his chest is only growing heavier and heavier as he finishes up, toweling his hair day. Seriously, how does Nico walk around and function like this? He brushes his teeth and changes his clothes, his fingers lingering along the lines of his new silvery scars. He'll get answers out of Nico one way or another tomorrow. The camp is quiet as he makes his way back to his cabin. He pauses, his gaze lingering on the Hades cabin...

 _No, he won't want to see me. Not now..._ Maybe tomorrow. He turns and walks into his cabin, determined to radiate peace. Hopefully, Nico will feel it and that heaviness sitting on his chest will dissipate enough that he can sleep.

\---

**Nico**

He isn't sure how long he's been sitting in front of the door of his cabin when a gentle wave of calm washes through him. "Percy?..." He touches his chest in wonder. He thought he would feel bitterness, anger, any number of negative emotions, but instead there's a soft wave of calm and peace coming from Percy's end of the bond. It ebbs and flows against his anxiety, his panic, slowly washing it away. He takes a beath and his chest doesn't feel quite so heavy anymore.

 _What's done is done._ He needs to live with these consequences now. Taking another breath he stands up and picks at the dried blood on his chest. He feels tired and dirty, not just because of the blood. He desperately needs a shower but he doesn't want to run into anyone along the way especially...

Will.

He forgot all about the son of Apollo. _I'm an awful boyfriend. How am I ever going to explain this to him?_ A new wave of self-disgust rises in his chest. He stares at the cabin door for a long moment before deciding it's not worth it. Not tonight. Not after all that's happened. He drops his shirt and jacket on top of his dirty laundry pile then picks up a half-empty bottle of water. Using that and an old shirt he washes the dried blood away from his chest and arm. His left-hand stings when he dumps water over it before wrapping it lightly in cloth. He could eat ambrosia to fix it but that feels... wrong. He'll let it heal naturally. Feeling marginally better with that done he changes into a long-sleeved black shirt and pants before crawling under his covers. The waves of calm Percy has been sending down the bond has slowly eaten away at the heavy lump sitting in his chest. He almost feels sleepy.

Just as he's drifting off the door to his cabin opens up. The peacefulness that had been settling over him leaves in a flash as panic replaces it. He sits bolt upright, reaching for his sword to defend himself and- 

"Nico!" Will's hand grips his bony wrist. "Nico it's just me!"

A fresh wave of panic threatens to overwhelm him. "I- Will what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." He tries to pull his wrist away but Will's grip tightens. 

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation? You disappear after they announce Percy's death. Then you come back and you won't talk to me then either. Then all of a sudden Chiron is announcing the funeral is canceled because Percy is alive? Help me connect the dots here Nico. What did you do?" 

"I'm sorry." He repeats the same words he said earlier. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. Percy didn't deserve to die like that."

Will releases his grip on his wrist to gently cradle his face instead. "It's... it's okay. Breathe. Nico I'm just trying to understand." 

"A..." The words stick in his throat. "A ritual. Only a child of Hades can do it. I- I don't want to get into the details."

"There's no lore about a ritual to bring back the dead." The blonde shakes his head. "There are always consequences, and no one ever did it successfully. They all ended in tragedies. Nico, what did you do?" 

Nico feels dangerously close to crying. "It... it worked. It has some consequences but I didn't know. I swear I didn't know-" Loathing. Disgust. Shame.

"But you didn't care either." Will straitens up with a frown. The son of Apollo has never been quick to anger but it's clear that his patience has run thin. "Because you went ahead and did it anyway. What sort of consequences are there-" The door to the cabin opens up with a click and then-

"Move away from him Solace."

\---

**Percy**

Just as he started to drift off to sleep a fresh wave of negative emotion threatens to choke him. Spluttering he straitens up and clutches at his chest. "What changed?" He rolls out of bed and grabs riptide, sticking it in his back pocket. It always pays to be prepared.

He marches over to the Hades cabin and tries the doorknob. It's unlocked, it swings open easily and he's greeted by the sight of an upset-looking Will and a petrified Nico. "Move away from him Solace." 

"What are you doing here?" Will faces him with a frown. "Shouldn't you be resting after the whole being revived thing?"

"Yeah well I can't sleep when you're making him feel like crap." he ignores the warning looks Nico is shooting him. If the son of Hades isn't going to stand up for himself Percy will do it for him. If only so they can both get some sleep. "I'm not going to ask again, back away from him."

"Making him feel like- How do you even know that?"

"Will please." Nico finds his voice again. "Please just go. We can talk in the morning."

"You want me to leave you alone with him?" Will rounds back on him. "You still haven't told me what this ritual is. What is your problem-"

"You're the problem right now. When you can have a civil conversation you can come back." Percy marches over and grabs his upper arm. "Come on. Sleep on it, talk in the morning and try a different approach. Unless you wanted to make him feel awful."

"I..." Will deflates and sighs. "Fine." He brushes off Percy's hand and looks back at Nico. "I'm sorry. We'll talk in the morning. I want to know everything that happened." He paces out and slams the cabin door shut behind him.

"He's still angry." Nico is shivering again. "I've never seen him like that."

"Yeah well... you don't have to worry about that right now." He pulls the blanket up over the kid's shoulders. "You need to calm down, you woke me up with that last burst of emotion."

"I'm sorry..." Nico's lower lip trembles and for a moment Percy worries the other boy is about to cry. If he does he has no clue what he'll do. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me like this now-"

"Hey, don't worry about that right now either." He kneels and takes Nico's hands in his. _Why is one of his hands wrapped in cloth?_ "All you have to do is breathe and focus on calming down. Okay?"

"Okay." The other boy sucks in a deep breath at the contact. "I... you aren't angry? We're going to be like this for-" 

"I told you not to worry." He squeezes Nico's hands and sends waves of calm down the bond again. "Deep breaths. Breathe with me. In and out, in and out..." Slowly but surely he feels the knot of tension in his chest loosen as Nico relaxes again. This close he can see how thin and pale the boy is, still recovering from the torture he went through during the war. You'd think Will would make sure he gets out more. _He needs sunlight and an extra helping of dessert._ He thinks absentmindedly, rubbing small circles into Nico's uncovered palm. The wrapped one has spots of blood seeping through, he doesn't want to irritate it. Tingles race up his arms from the point of contact and he's not sure if it's originating from him or Nico. Being this close the line between what's him and what's Nico feels blurred.

"...thank you." Nico lightly tugs his hands away. "I'm better now. You should go back to your cabin before someone finds you here." 

"You're sure that you're alright now? I can get you some ambrosia for your hand and stay a bit longer-" 

"No!" He blurts out. "No, I'm fine now. Just feeling you be um, calm earlier, helped a lot, and my hand doesn't even hurt anymore. I was almost asleep before Will came in."

"Alright but if I feel something like that happens again I'm running right back." Percy stands. "I'll see you in the morning, Nico, then we can talk more about uh whatever you did to revive me. Annabeth has questions too obviously and Chiron wants to have a meeting-" He cuts off, feeling a bubble of anxiety arising from the bond. "Sorry! Sorry, happy thoughts, calm. Got it. Sleep well." He lifts his hand and heads out before he makes things worse again. He can feel Nico's eyes following him until he closes the door and there's a fleeting soft emotion rising before it's squashed. 

That wasn't his, that was Nico's. He's not sure what to make of it but at last, the bond is relatively quiet. 

Hopefully, they both can get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

He's still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he walks into the big house the next morning. He was able to sleep last night after calming Nico down but his dreams were restless. When he woke up he couldn't remember any of them though. A warm weight crashes into him hard as he steps through the door, knocking all the air out of his chest.

"How are you feeling? Any changes?" Annabeth looks up at him searchingly, her gaze going from his face to his body then back to his face.

"I feel the same." He loosely loops an arm around her waist. "Who else is here?"

"Nico, Will, Chiron, Mr. D, and Jason. He insisted that he needed to be here for Nico."

"Huh. Well, let's go." There's no sense in delaying it anymore. He allows his girlfriend to drag him into the room usually reserved for their war and camp counselor meetings. Chiron and Mr. D are sat at the head of the table. Nico is seated to their right flanked on either side by Jason and Will. He's holding hands with his boyfriend, maybe they made up since last night, but he's leaning closer to Jason. His left hand is bandaged properly now at least. Annabeth tugs him around the table to sit opposite the trio.

"Well, well. Perry Johnson back from the dead. Here I thought I finally rid myself of you." Mr. D leans back in his chair and sips his diet coke. "Well get on with it then, I'm sure this will be good." He drawls. 

"I'm not sure how it happened either." He tries to meet Nico's eyes but the boy is avoiding his gaze. "The last thing I remember before waking up last night was pushing Nico out of the way. I don't remember any part of being in the Underworld." The bond twists painfully in his chest as he speaks the words and Nico flinches. Guilt. Fear. Twisting tendrils slowly choking the life out of his heart.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth's voice pulls him back to awareness. Without conscious thought, he's leaned forward to lay his hand over the one Nico is clenching on the tabletop. The other boy is staring at the point of contact with an unreadable expression. The bond thrums lowly though with a soft feeling. Percy still isn't sure what it is.

"Sorry." He pulls his hand back and leans back in his chair. The heat from Will's glare and Annabeth's calculating gaze feels like it's boring a hole in his head. "Maybe Nico can explain it a bit more. Better than I can at least." He takes a breath to calm himself, hoping to project those feelings down the bond.

Taking a deep breath, Nico straightens up at last. "It was my fault that Percy died. He was protecting me." The bond turns to steel with Nico's resolve. "I couldn't- I couldn't leave it at that. He's still needed here by many." 'But not me.' is unspoken but still heard. At least by Percy, it is. 

Jason looks like he's heard it as well. He grinds his teeth and is about to interrupt Nico to give him a lecture. Percy shoots him a pleading glare to stay quiet. He can feel through the bond how hard this is for Nico already. Jason can yell at him later, the boy needs to get through this first.

"I went to plead with my father. To... To trade my life if necessary." Nico's gaze drops to the table with the admission. "He told me instead of a ritual that I could perform. There would be consequences but I could keep my life and bring Percy back."

"What sort of consequences? You didn't think to get more information before going through with it?" Annabeth interrupts before Percy can stop her. "Why has no one done this before? Why is there no documentation?" 

Nico withdraws into himself under her sharp questions. His shoulders rise defensively. "I was getting to that. Only a child of Hades can perform the ritual he gave me. My blood, my power, my will. The ritual has been lost to time because my father willed it to be so. The consequences..." His voice trails off. Annabeth looks like she's burning to question him but Will beats her to it.

"You still haven't said what those are." Will frowns at him, squeezing his hand.

Percy feels a spike of anxiety stab him in the gut from the bond. And shame, always shame, simmering underneath it. _The bond is getting stronger, I didn't feel his emotions this clearly yesterday._ He leans forward, projecting calm in the same way he did the previous night. "It's going to be alright Nico, tell them."

His words have the desired effect. Nico straightens back up despite everyone's eye boring into him and lifts his gaze. "When I dragged Percy's soul back from the Underworld a bond formed between us. We can't go far from one another and we can feel each other's emotions."

\---

**Nico**

Nico was expecting a reaction. He wasn't expecting Will to drop his hand and walk out without a word. He did expect Annabeth's questions but they're coming too rapid-fire to attempt to answer. Jason stands up beside him when he doesn't respond to any of them, trying to answer in his defense and deflect while Chiron tries to call order back. He can't even bring himself to care or listen. Percy's emotions are ebbing and flowing down the bond as warm as sunlight. Pride. He's proud of Nico and that means more than the petty shouting going on around him. 

"That is _enough_!" Chiron shouts and pounds the floor with his hooves. Jason and Annabeth fall silent, glaring at one another. "Nico, is there any chance that the bond could be undone? Perhaps your father knows something?" 

_I doubt it._ Trying to bring back the dead always carries heavy consequences and living with this bond... it hasn't been as awful as he first thought it would be. The warmth of Percy's approval, his attention, steadily spreading down the bond... he wants to bask in it even as he knows he shouldn't have that urge. "I don't know. I could go speak with him but Percy would have to come with me. Going too far from one another is painful."

"This is troubling." Chiron's brows furrow. "Percy would you be willing-"

"No," Annabeth states flatly. "We don't know what going to the Underworld will do to Percy."

"It won't hurt him." Nico frowns and finally focuses on her. "I put his soul back myself. He's alive, just like he was before."

"Not completely though. Bonded to you, that's different." Her lips press into a firm line and her grey eyes are flinty. "How can you be sure?" 

"Annabeth, I'll be fine." Percy strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. "It's better to hear it from Hades and be sure, isn't it?"

"I don't want to lose you again." Her fighters tighten and a wave of sweet, delicate emotion floods through the bond. The feeling coats the back of his tongue with sickening sweetness.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Percy lifts her hand and kisses the back of it.

Nico's teeth ache from clenching them too tightly. He stands and marches out, ignoring when Jason calls after him. He can't sit in the same room with them, see them like that, and feel that emotion seeping down the bond. Not paying attention to where he's going, he runs straight into Will's back.

"I can't believe you." The son of Apollo turns on his heels to face him. "You truly didn't know the consequences when you brought him back?" 

He's not prepared for this conversation, his mouth goes dry. "I didn't. It was my fault that he died, I had to-" 

"You could have walked away. You could have started a new life somewhere else with me and learned to cope. Gone to therapy. Learned to open up and talk about your feelings for once. You could have done any number of things so don't tell me that you had to do anything. You chose to." Will's face is pinched as if he's in pain. His voice is low, tight, and upset.

"I'm sorry-" 

"But do you know what genuinely upsets me? You didn't even try to talk to me about it." Will takes a step closer to him. "You went and did whatever you wanted and now..."

"Will please, can we talk about this in private-"

"Did you ever love me?" Will cuts him off with words that wound deeper than any weapon can. His voice wavers, threatening to crack. 

"I did, I do love you, Will. I love you." The words feel like a lie, like bitterness coating his tongue. It chases away any sweetness he was still feeling from Percy's end of the bond. _Not enough._ He never loved Will enough.

"But not as much as you love Percy." The blonde stares at him defiantly, daring him to deny it.

Nico stares at him blankly, then panic surges through him. Disgust. Loathing. It's always been Percy and it always will be Percy no matter how much he wishes it wasn't. If he didn't love Percy he could love Will the way he deserves and be with him. He wouldn't be hurting his boyfriend like this. "Don't tell anyone, please."

Will laughs without humor. "How can you even hope to keep it secret now? He can feel your emotions and he might be oblivious but he's not completely blind. He'll put it together eventually and then what? He's straight Nico and happy with Annabeth. But you can feel that, can't you?"

"Please." Nico's body goes cold though the day is warm. "Will I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"Sorry isn't good enough Nico. We're done. I can't do this with you anymore." 

"Enough." Percy's voice carries from behind him and a fresh wave of panic threatens to overwhelm him. _How much did he hear?_ "You're hurting him." The older demigod's hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes. Warmth blossoms in his stomach as Percy's anger bubbles down the bond.

"I said my piece." Will lifts his chin in defiance though his eyes look shattered. "But remember what I said, Nico. This won't-"

Panic. No, _fear_. The _terror_ that Will is going to out him right now claws in his chest and up into his throat, threatening to choke him.

"I think you've said enough." Percy interrupts him. His voice sounds calm but Nico can feel that he isn't. The bond is vibrating with his anger as it starts to rise. "Leave it."

Shaking his head Will turns and walks away from them. Nico's chest aches at the sight. He regrets hurting him and he wishes it could be different. But it isn't.

He loves Percy. It will always be Percy.

"What happened?" Percy gently shakes his shoulder. "What did he say to you? I felt..."

"I don't want to talk about it." He shakes his head. "Are we going to see my dad or not?" 

"If you're feeling up to it. It doesn't have to be right now." 

"The sooner we go the sooner we have answers and the sooner we can figure out what to do." Nico turns around and shrugs off Percy's hand, even though he really doesn't want to. The simmering anger has changed to a soft, warm glow of peace ebbing away at the ache in his chest.

"Now then?" Percy sighs and drops his hands to his sides.

"It's for the best. Are you ready?" Hesitantly he turns back and holds out his hands, a few fresh spots of blood have bloomed over his bandaged palm from clenching his hands.

Percy lays his hands over his without hesitation, squeezing them gently. The feeling sends a bolt of pleasure down his spine, not only from the touch but from the trust shining down the bond. "Let's do this." 

"Hold on tight." Nico grips onto him tightly in return and the shadows along the side of the building lengthen, then swallow them.

\---

**Percy**

If he's being honest Percy was hoping he wouldn't see the Underworld again so soon. Nico's shadow dropped them outside of Hades's palace and it's as dark and foreboding as ever. The air feels heavier here than the world above. It feels like a weight has settled over his body, pulling him down, inviting him to stay and sleep forever. Shivering, he shakes off the feeling and glances at his uncle's palace. He has a feeling that Hades is only going to confirm what they both know about the bond already. _I think I can live with this bond if it comes down to that. But can Nico?_ Dread sits heavy in his stomach like a stone, radiating from Nico's side of the bond.

"The throne room is this way." Nico released him as soon as they dropped and now his hands are shoved deep in the pockets of his aviator jacket. "Come on, my father doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"He's waiting for us?" He falls into step behind the boy as he starts walking. 

"He can always tell when I'm here. If he isn't in his throne room now he will be soon." All the hallways look the same to him, dark textured stone with the occasional torch, but Nico weaves through them with purpose.

"Uh... how many times have you been here?" _At least one of us knows where we're going._ Percy feels like they're going in circles but soon enough the cramped halls open up into the throne room. Being here stirs up more unpleasant memories. 

"More than I can remember," Nico states wearily. The bond drapes coils around his shoulders, weighing him down with Nico's negative emotions. _I still don't understand how he can walk around like this all the time._ "I do... I did miscellaneous jobs for him often. Before the last war." 

"Why did you stop?" His mouth runs before his brain can catch up. Nico's shoulders tighten with tension. 

"Yes, why did you stop Nico?" Hades steps out of the shadows to sit upon his throne. He wears a new dark cloak of tortured souls and the helm of darkness upon his head. The sword Percy had a hand in forging hangs from his hip. His black eyes gleam in the torchlight.

The weight on Percy's shoulders from the bond suddenly doubles and he regrets ever opening his mouth. Nico grinds his teeth for a moment before he kneels before Hades's throne. "My apologies Father." The weight of the bond lifts as Nico's emotions even out, and Percy takes a deep breath. 

He lifts his gaze back to his Uncle and he's sure that Hades will press his son for an answer. A minute later however the god's expression clears. He almost looks amused. "What brings you here now?" Hades's eyes flick between the two. "I've seen more of you in the past two days than I have in the past six months."

"We came to ask if there is a way to break the bond stretching between us," Nico speaks to the ground.

"There is no way to undo it, without undoing the other results of the ritual. I told you there would be consequences to your actions. You will live with this bond for the rest of your life, or you will undo it and return Percy to the Underworld." The god's words carry the weight of finality.

 _How will I explain it to Annabeth?_ Percy's gaze flicks back over to Nico kneeling on the floor. The boy's face betrays nothing but the bond sits heavy again like a stone in Percy's gut. Regret. Fear. Shame. Disgust. He can't help it, his feet are already moving, carrying him to Nico's side. He lays a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. _If it's hurting him this much, making him this miserable..._ "I chose to die for you once already. I'll do it again, I'll return to the Underworld if you can't live with the bond." _Nico doesn't deserve to feel like this all the time. After all that he's been through, he deserves to be happy._

"Don't say that!" Nico snaps back and shoves his hand away. White-hot anger races down the bond, chasing away the heaviness and replacing it with flames. The intensity reminds Percy of the time he fell in a volcano, but this time he feels like he might actually burn up. The son of Hades rises and pins him with a glare. "After what I did- What I chose, I would never choose to kill you, Percy. Never." 

Percy swallows around the lump that's formed in his throat. Nico's anger and... passion? The specific emotions are hard to pick out, are still flaming down the bond, burning through his chest. "Then what do we do?" 

"We make it work." Anger makes Nico blunt. "You dying is not an option. It was _never_ an option." 

"Okay." He doesn't know what else to do but agree. "Okay. We make it work."

"This is quite touching." Hades drawls from his throne. "But I have other matters to attend to in my kingdom. You can show yourselves out." 

Nico's face flushes but doesn't dare to backtalk his father. He steps closer and offers up his hands again. Percy takes them without any prompting this time, squeezing them tightly as shadows creep up around them. The flames of Nico's emotions burn down to coals in the center of his chest, a soft, warm emotion that he can't accurately identify radiating from the other boy. _We make it work. Annabeth will understand._

\---

**Nico**

_It's too much._

It's too much for one day. The conversation in the Big House. Will breaking up with him. Percy offering up his life without hesitation. Nico knew he was telling the truth. The bond shone with his honesty, warmed Nico from the inside out with his sincerity.

It made him see red. He snapped. 

Fatigue pulls heavily at his limbs as his shadow takes them back to the surface. He's used his powers more in the past week than he has in months. As soon as they land he's going to take a nap. He thinks he's earned it. The landing is rough, the shadow spits them out in the shadow of the Hades cabin, and Nico's knees tremble on impact. He's exhausted. Physically. Emotionally. Percy's hands are the only thing keeping him upright.

"Nico?" Percy squeezes his hands. His left palm stings. "You look pale-" 

"I'm fine." Weakly, he tries to tug his hands away. _At least my bed isn't far._ "Let me go." 

"You look like you're going to fall over." Percy frowns and the bond flickers with concern. "At least let me help you and we need to talk-"

"No." He tugs harder, determined to move away. _It's too much._ Nico feels like he's been rubbed raw from all that's happened. He needs time to recover, to rebuild his walls before they have any conversations about the bond or their emotions or whatever else Percy thinks they need to talk about. Percy's grip isn't budging though if anything he's holding on tighter. "Percy."

"We need to talk about this-" 

"Not right now." He tugs uselessly again against Percy's grip. "Please." Nico almost winces at the vulnerability in his voice.

For a moment the bond is heavy, draping around his shoulders with coils of emotions he can't pick apart. Not quite negative, not quite positive, a seamless twist that he doesn't understand. He can feel Percy's eyes searching his face for something and finally, the bond lightens. "Fine, but I'm walking you to the door at least. You look like you're going to pass out."

Nico thinks about arguing it but when he finds the courage to meet Percy's eyes his mouth goes dry and the words die in his throat. "...Fine." It's only a couple feet anyway. He tugs one more time and at last, Percy releases his grip on them. Wearily he turns and walks ahead, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bunk bed and pull the blankets over his head. Percy hovers near his shoulder the entire way, he can feel the older demigod's eyes boring into his back. He resists the urge to lift his shoulders defensively. 

"Tomorrow then," Percy states when he touches the door to his cabin. 

"Tomorrow." He echoes with a sigh and slips inside.

As soon as the door closes behind him all the tension drains from his shoulders. Alone at last. Well, as alone as he can be with the bond stretching between him and Percy. The older demigod is radiating steady streams of peace again and it's making Nico's eyelids droop. He toes off his shoes on the way to his bed and lets his jacket hit the ground before he collapses on top of the covers, knocked out before his head hits the pillow.

\---

**Percy**

Percy lingers by the door after Nico shuts it, listening to the bond. The tangle of mixed emotions that gathered in his chest settle, then dim. He must be asleep. _I'll try not to bother him with my emotions, he deserves his rest. But for now..._

Resolved, he turns and heads for the Athena cabin. He needs to find Annabeth and attempt to explain the bond to her and that it won't be going away. He also needs to apologize for running out on her earlier after the meeting. As soon as he felt Nico hurting, a feeling like spikes being driven between his ribs, he ran out without a word to her.

"Percy!" Jason's voice pulls him from his musing as he jogs over. "Jeeze where have you guys been? Where's Nico?" 

"The Underworld to talk to Hades. Nico's in his cabin. Now isn't a great time to visit him though. He's asleep."

"How do you know he's asleep?" Jason blinks in surprise at the confidence in his response.

"The bond." Percy decides to keep it simple. "I just know okay? Let him rest. He'll probably come talk to you when he wakes up. A lot happened today."

Jason frowns thoughtfully and folds his arms across his chest. "I know, that's why I wanted to talk to him. How does the bond work anyway? You guys never really explained it before you disappeared."

"It's hard to explain." He straitens up defensively, wondering again when Jason got so protective over Nico. "We can feel each other's emotions and right now the bond is... dim? Quieter? I just know." 

"You can feel everything Nico is feeling?" Jason's brows furrow together as he frowns again. 

"No it's..." Percy shakes his head and struggles for the right descriptive words. "It's more selective than that. It's in real-time and the stronger the emotion the more it stands out. Do you know where Annabeth is? I need to talk to her."

"I didn't see where she got to after the meeting but I'd check the Athena cabin. She's still head counselor, she's probably overseeing activities. Good luck, you're going to need it." Jason shakes his head and stands aside. 

I'll find a way to make her understand. We've been together through so much together already. This won't be the thing that breaks our relationship. "Thanks, Jason. I'll see you around." He picks up his pace jogging on towards cabin six. He raises a hand to knock on the door but just before he can it swings open on its own. 

"Where have you been?" Annabeth's arms wrap around his neck tightly and her hair flies into his face. "Why did you walk out like that earlier? Did you go to the Underworld? Are you well? What did you find out?" her questions come rapid-fire one after the other.

To be honest he was half expecting her to judo throw him again. "Nico and I went to the Underworld." He winds his arms tightly around her waist. "I'd rather talk about it in private."

"Of course." She squeezes him hard in return before stepping back. "Your cabin then?" Her hands slide down his arms to catch on his hands. "I have so many questions." 

"Sounds like a plan wise girl." Percy's lips quirk into a smile at that. Annabeth always has questions and of course, this would be no exception. He squeezes her hands gently and he can't help but be reminded of the position he and Nico were in earlier. The other boy's emotions were a confusing tangle creeping slowly down their bond and underneath it all a soft warmth. Right now, with Annabeth, all he can feel is the warmth of skin on skin and the brightness of her smile. The difference is startling.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Let's go?"

"Right." Shaking his head he squeezes her hands again and starts the walk back to his cabin.

\---

"I'm sorry for running out on you earlier." Percy takes a seat on his bunk bed and Annabeth sits across from him. "I know you have a lot of questions but let me just... let me try and explain this first. You can ask anything you want after." 

Annabeth's lips pull into a frown at that. She likely has been planning her line of questions since he disappeared. She takes a deep breath and leans back, folding her hands in her lap. "Alright. Start wherever you need to."

"Thank you." He gnaws on his lower lip as he thinks _. How can he explain it in a way that she'll understand?_ _I might as well start at the beginning._ "I don't know exactly what happened when Nico brought me back. The time I spent in the Underworld is all a blur now, the memories are hazy when I try to recall them. What I do remember though is waking up. The feeling of my ribcage snapping back together." He brings one hand up to rest over his left ribs. The memory of the pain is still sharp. The sound of his ribs cracking back into place. "And the feeling of a knot in my chest. The lightness of relief twining and twisting into a feeling of... of..." It doesn't feel right telling Annabeth about Nico's emotions. It's too private. "You get the idea. A feeling of heaviness. It wasn't my emotion though it feels like..." His voice trails off as he tries to grasp for the right descriptive words.

Annabeth leans forward now, intent. "Like what? How can you tell what's yours and what's Nico's?"

"I just can." Percy shakes his head and goes with the first metaphor to come to mind. "It felt like someone was standing beside me and that's where the emotions were coming from. Even if Nico was further away. When I got more coherent I could feel it, a cord stretching between us."

"What does it feel like now?" Her grey eyes spark with curiosity. 

"Dim. He's asleep right now." The bond is calm, flicking with the occasional brief emotion as Nico dreams. The feeling makes him want to smile and he's not sure why. 

"What about when he's awake?" 

"It depends on what he's feeling," Percy answers vaguely. Nico wouldn't want him sharing his emotions with everyone.

She falls quiet for a bit, processing the information Percy has given her. "What did you find in the Underworld? Did Hades give you any useful information?"

He takes a deep, steadying breath before answering. Keep it simple. "Undoing the bond will undo the ritual. My soul will return to the Underworld."

Annabeth pales, then shakes her head in denial. "No. There must be a way to undo it without hurting you. You can't live like this Percy." 

"It's not so bad." Percy leans forward, willing her to understand. He's made his decision, Nico made his decision. He intends to honor it. "It was weird at first and sometimes it's still overwhelming but-"

"Overwhelming?" She interrupts him.

"I..." He internally curses his choice of words. "That first night I was trying to sleep all I could feel was the weight of emotions pressing on my chest. I tried to stay calm and that seemed to make him feel better but something happened. It startled me awake and I went to see what caused it-" He stumbles as he tries to explain in a way that she'll understand without revealing too much about Nico.

"The bond compelled you to go to him." Her voice has gone flat.

"It doesn't work like that. It can't _make_ me do anything." Percy sits back up straight, frowning as he feels a spike of irritation. _Where did she get that from?_ He buries that emotion, not wanting to wake Nico. Waves. Calm. "I could feel that he was upset and I wanted to help him so both of us could get some rest."

"Is that what happened earlier too? You ran out without warning in the middle of a sentence." She persists. "The bond compelled you to run and help him?" 

"The bond _can't_ compel me to do anything." His voice is tight and controlled. His temper flares like a flame lighting under his breastbone. "He was hurting, Annabeth. It felt like being stuck in the chest with spikes, each one adding new weight to drag me down. Of course, I was going to run out and help him. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but it felt like an emergency." _Why can't she understand?_

Her lips press into a hard line at his words. She shakes her head. "It sounds like the bond isn't equal. You're always running to him, not the other way around." 

"Because I've been dealing with this change a lot better than he has!" He finally snaps. "I've been trying to keep my emotions level. He doesn't need more piled on top of him when he feels like-" He cuts himself off, biting his lip. "You don't understand." 

"I'm trying to Percy, I am. I cannot see any reason you would want to be bound so closely to someone who's barely even your friend. And what of our relationship? The bond goes both ways. Do you want Nico to feel what you feel when we go on dates? Touch? Kiss? Sex?" Each word feels like a twist of a knife in his abdomen. "Can we even go on dates any more? There can only be so much distance between you two. Imagine having to drag him along with us. And New Rome? You'd have to talk to him if you still want to go to school there this year."

A vague sense of panic starts to bubble up his throat. This is starting to sound too much like a prelude to a breakup. "Our relationship doesn't have to change because of this." Percy interrupts her desperately. "We've been through Tartarus and back Annabeth. We can make it work. We'll talk about it and then I can talk about it with Nico." 

"Our relationship has already changed." Annabeth meets his eyes squarely. Her's have gone flat like the color of slate stone.

"Percy?" Nico's voice comes from the doorway, still heavy with sleep. "I felt... " His voice trails off when he sees Annabeth. "I can come back later."

Annabeth eyes the son of Hades calculatingly for a moment before turning back to her boyfriend. "Are you upset Percy?" Her voice is perfectly level.

The fear that had been creeping up his throat dissipates only to be replaced by a slow burn of anger. _Was she upsetting me on purpose to test the bond? Or did she mean all of it and this is a convenient side effect?_ His mouth opens, a biting retort on the tip of his tongue, when a hand lands on his shoulder. 

"You need to leave." When did he get so close? Nico sounds shockingly calm considering what Percy can feel emanating from him. The bond is trembling with a mix of emotions he can't pick apart. Protectiveness? Irritation? Something soft and sweet underlying the tangle, making warmth blossom in a random pattern through Percy's chest. "You can talk to him later." 

"We didn't finish our conversation, this is important." Annabeth leans forward, folding her hands in her lap. "We were discussing the bond." 

"Discuss it later." Nico's voice leaves little room for argument.

"Is that what you want Percy?" 

The curl of emotions intensifies, burning through his chest, creeping up his throat. He can't tell where his emotions end and Nico's begin. The words burn like acid in his throat as he speaks. "We can talk later. Please. I need... I need time." Time to consider what he's feeling and what Annabeth made him feel. Whether she meant all that she said or if it was her testing the bond. He's not sure which one is worse.

Her expression turns unreadable. Her gaze shifts from Percy's face, to Nico's hand on his shoulder, then back to his eyes. "Alright. Come find me when you're ready. I'm sorry." She rises to her feet, and leaves, shutting the door softly behind her.

\---

**Nico**

"You don't need to talk about whatever happened but you need to calm down." He turns his full attention on Percy and the bond once Annabeth is out of sight. It feels like thorny vines wrapped around his chest, creeping into his throat. Sharp pain like a knife wound, twisting its way between his ribs and burning underneath it all the heat of Percy's anger. His body throbs from it all in rhythmic waves of pain. _Is this how he felt whenever I was upset?_ That thought makes him feel guilty but he buries that emotion. This isn't about him right now, this is about Percy. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up. You need your rest." Percy meets his eyes with a frown. "I'll be fine in a minute. You should go back to your cabin and lay down. You look like you're going to collapse." 

The thorns tighten and dig into Nico's throat. The boiling anger dies to a simmer in his gut as Percy reflects it on himself. "I will once I know you're alright. Relax." He squeezes Percy's shoulder in a gesture he hopes is reassuring. He's never had to comfort someone before. He has no idea what will make him feel better but he has to try. Percy doesn't deserve to feel like this. "Take a deep breath." 

Percy's gaze drops to the floor and he leans into Nico's hand. He inhales sharply. It catches in his throat, sounding choked. "You're not even wearing shoes..." 

"It's just a little dirt, I didn't even notice." He shakes Percy lightly to get him to look back up. A trickle of embarrassment creeps through him along with a bolt of guilt. _I wasn't thinking about putting on shoes I was thinking about getting to you as quickly as I could. I would have shadow traveled if I had the energy to. I can't believe this is what you felt every time I was upset._ He buries his emotion again, focusing on projecting more positive, supportive, calming emotions.

"Still, I'm sorry. I know you're exhausted and-" 

"Stop apologizing for how you feel." Nico cuts the older boy off. "You can't help it. Something upset you and it's okay. For now, though you need to breathe and focus on calming down. Just like you told me, remember?" He squeezes Percy's shoulder again. "Breathe with me." 

"Okay- Okay." Percy finally stops trying to talk and focuses on taking deep even breaths in time with him. One of his hands rises up and lays over his as if to keep it there. 

Nico bites his tongue to keep from saying something stupid like he wouldn't step away unless Percy wanted him to. He stays rooted in place, resisting the urge to move closer and squeezes Percy's shoulder once more. Breath by breath, loop by loop, the thorns fall away from his throat and chest. The knife pulls out of his ribcage and the flames of anger melt into a familiar pool of calm. It feels infinitely soothing in comparison. _I didn't realize how much I was relying on his tranquil emotions._

"Thank you." At last, Percy speaks again, his voice even-toned and calm. "I am sorry. I should have waited to talk to her. I didn't realize... I didn't think it would turn into what it did." 

"Apology accepted." He eases his grip off the older boy's shoulder, but Percy's hand stays curled around his. He could break the grip easily if he wanted to but... Nico almost scowls as he buries his shameful joy at the simple act of holding hands with his crush. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You can't help how you feel and the bond... there was no way I could sleep through it. I was outside your door before I fully realized what was happening."

"I know what you mean, it's happened to me too. I didn't want you to feel that though, that hurt." Percy's thumb strokes over his knuckles and it pulls a shiver from him.

"If you apologize again I'll hit you over the head." Nico does scowl this time to hide his embarrassment. Let him think it's because I'm annoyed. "If anyone should be apologizing here it's me. When I felt upset... I had no idea that's what it felt like for you on the other end of the bond." 

"Hey, if I can't apologize for how I feel then you can't either." His lips quirk up into a half-smile. The sight of it steals all the breath from Nico's lungs. "It wasn't that bad, don't worry about it. You should go back to bed now, I'm okay. Promise. We can talk more about it more tomorrow. You were right, we both need a break." 

Nico chews on his lip in thought. The bond is calm again, radiating soft waves of calm through him with the occasional bright flash of something he can't pick apart. It feels and looks like Percy is feeling better. "If you're sure." 

"I am. Go rest, you need it. I'm going to take a nap too before dinner." Percy's thumb runs over the back of his hand again before pulling away. "I'll see you then." 

"I... yeah." He nods and takes a step back, a wave of exhaustion washing over him again. His hand is still tingling from where Percy touched him. "See you then." Nico turns to head back to his cabin, wondering if that was an invitation to sit by Percy during dinner. The thought sends little uncertain butterflies flying through his stomach. _Don't be stupid. You're probably going to end up sleeping through it anyway. Don't read into it so much. He would have said that to anyone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

The next time Nico opens his eyes the first rays of daylight are creeping into his cabin. Exhaustion weighs down his limbs as he rolls over onto his back, the beginning of a headache pulses behind his forehead. His stomach cramps uncomfortably as a reminder he hardly ate yesterday. _I slept through dinner._ He thinks blearily, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes. Regret bubbles inside him as he remembers Percy's invitation yesterday. Before it can get far it's washed away by a wave of forgiveness ebbing down the bond. _Percy is awake already?_ The feelings make his lips quirk into a small smile. It's a pleasant change to have someone understand him so easily.

Steeling himself he pushes himself upright. Small stars burst in his vision from the effort and his head throbs in protest. He feels better than he did but he still hasn't completely recovered. Between the shadow traveling and reviving Percy, it's a miracle he's even awake right now. Stifling a groan he drags himself out of bed and changes into the first clean pair of clothes within reach before heading out. It's too early, the camp looks deserted. The sun flashes just over the horizon, making him squint. 

The bond resonates softly, gently tugging on him. "Huh?... That's a new feeling." His brows furrow in thought as it happens again and he takes a step in the direction the feeling is coming from. It leads him through the cabins and down to the shoreline of the lake. The closer he gets to it, the clearer Percy's emotions become. Joy. Bright. Clear. Sharp. Joy. Bursting like stars. It chases away the sharp edges of his headache, making him sigh with relief. "Percy?" A glance up and down the shore shows no sign of the older demigod, but the bond tells Nico he's close.

Frowning in concentration he reaches for the bond. It's there, inside his chest, running through his body, intimately twined with him as if it's always been a part of him. He plucks it like a chord and it resonates with his curiosity. _Why did you call me over here?_

Percy comes shooting out of the water less than a second later, grinning. "Hey man. How are you feeling?" He steps closer and looks Nico up and down.

"Better but still not one hundred percent." Nico resists the urge to step backward and put space between them. "What are you doing out here so early?" 

"Playing tag with the hippocampis." Percy laughs. "A heard of them swam in just before sunrise. They wanted to meet me." 

Of course, the son of Posideon would be popular with sea creatures. "So you ended up playing tag with them." The corner of his mouth quirks up into a smile. He can't help it. That's such a... Percy thing to do. "And you called me out here because...?"

"Hey it was fun, and their idea." He laughs again before growing more serious. It's almost unnerving how quickly Percy's mood can change. "I wanted to see how you were doing after everything that happened yesterday and test the bond. It feels... different again. It almost felt like I could touch it so I tried to."

"I felt the difference too." Nico's eyes drop from Percy's eyes to the ground. "It felt like you were tugging on me."

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable-"

"It's fine." Nico shakes his head. "It was like a tug on the shoulder or something, it didn't hurt. You felt it too right? Just now when I tried to do it." 

"Yeah, it was... different. Not bad though." Percy shifts from foot to foot almost awkwardly. "Anyway... how are you feeling? You missed dinner last night."

At the mention of food Nico's stomach growls and clenches. "I'm still not one hundred percent but it's getting better. And you? Are you going to try and talk to..." His voice trails off. A spike of negative emotion digs under his breastbone. Regret? Dread? "Sorry." 

"It's okay." Percy takes a breath and the feeling lessens. "I know I have to talk to her again soon. Before that though, I think we need to sit down and talk about the bond. Plus we should check if anything else changed."

"You're right." Nico's shoulder reflexively lift in defense at the thought of that conversation. He has a feeling it's going to be about more than just the bond. His chest aches and he wonders if Percy will take offense if he invites Jason along. Though knowing the son of Jupiter he'll be in full support of the two of them talking alone. "But first, breakfast?"

"Breakfast." Percy agrees. "Want to sit together?" 

"I doubt Chiron would allow it." He falls into step beside the other demigod. "He only let me sit with Will because..." His voice dies in his throat at the mention of his ex. He regrets the way things turned out, how much he hurt Will. _He deserved better than me. I used him._

"Hey." Percy's hand lands on his shoulder, making him jump. "Whatever you're thinking about, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. C'mon, let's grab some food together. If Chiron didn't complain when you ate at the Apollo table he won't complain if you eat at the Posideon table." 

He makes it sound easy. Nico hesitantly leans into the other boy's hand, welcoming the contact. "I guess you have a point. Let's go." 

\---

 **Percy**

_I've never seen Nico eat this much._ Percy thinks as he glances at his breakfast companion again. The Italian has eaten his way through a full plate and a half of food. _He didn't eat enough yesterday._

"You're staring." Nico's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Just wondering where you put all that food." Percy jokes and looks back at his plate. The bond swirls with a mix of disappointment and grudging amusement. It makes his lips quirk into a smile. _I can live with the bond._

He opens his mouth to suggest they finally have their conversation about it but before he can Chiron gallops up to the table. "It's time for you two to attend activities again. Since we're still unsure how much distance you can comfortably put between one another you'll be attending them together."

Camp activities had completely slipped his mind. His stomach ties itself into knots of dread echoing from the bond. "I'm... not sure that would be a good idea." Percy protests on Nico's behalf. Honestly, he can't remember the last time he saw the son of Hades at a camp activity willingly unless Will was there too.

Chiron sighs and gives them his best-disappointed teacher look. "I think it would be for the best if you two continue as if all is normal. Eventually, you will have to leave camp. Whether it is for something as normal as a weekend away or as serious as another quest. You must learn to fight as a team, how it feels for you when the other is injured, and what it feels like to be too far away from the other. The enemies you face will take every advantage they can. You must be prepared."

Any other protest Percy could have made die in his throat. His mentor is making a valid point, but he's disappointed they need to put off talking about the bond. Again. From the twist of feeling in his chest, Nico isn't either. Or maybe he's unhappy about having to attend camp activities. It isn't completely clear. 

"We understand." 

"Thank you." Chiron flicks his tail in relief. "Activities start soon, you should figure out what you'll be doing." Task accomplished the centaur flicks his tail and trots back towards the Big House.

Percy shakes his head and looks back at Nico. "Ready?" 

"No," Nico states bluntly. "We have to though." The younger boy's lips are pressed into a frown. Annoyance. Dread. It feels like pins and needles tingling down Percy's arms, chasing away the previous mix of feelings. 

"Come on what's the worst-" He starts to joke again.

"Don't finish that sentence." Nico interrupts him. "What activities are we doing?" 

"Right uh..." _It's probably best not to tempt fate._ "I usually do rock climbing, pegasus riding, and archery. Lunch after that. Then I do canoeing, hand to hand sparring and swordsmanship. I shower before dinner then I go to the sing-a-long. After that, there's usually an hour before lights out."

"You do all of that every day?" 

"It's fun." Percy can't help but laugh at the surprise tingling down the bond. It almost tickles. "Something I mix it up during the afternoon and do crafts instead of canoeing."

Nico shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say. Let's get it over with." 

"You never know, you might end up having fun." Percy hops to his feet first, determined to change Nico's mind. "C'mon we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Fine..." Nico's sigh isn't encouraging but Percy has all day to change his mind.

\---

**Nico**

He stares up at the rock wall in disbelief. Other campers are already scrambling up it, taunting each other as they avoid the lava and try to be the first to the top. _There is no way I can do this right now._ His body still aches with exhaustion and the thought of trying to get to the top of that monstrosity makes his left palm sting.

Percy is doing a few simple stretches beside him while looking over the wall. "I think I see a decent path to the top. Ready?" 

"I can't climb it right now." Nico crosses his arms self consciously. "I'll wait here. The distance from here to the top isn't that far, it shouldn't hurt us." 

"Are you sure? I'll help you." There's a crest of... disappointment? displacing the pool of anticipation trickling down the bond. 

"I'm sure. I'm... sorry." He offers the apology hesitantly, wanting to soothe that stray emotion. "You should hurry if you want to beat the others. They have a head start on you." He carefully lowers himself to the ground and crosses his legs. 

For a moment Percy looks like he might protest again or frown, but he obediently turns his attention to the wall. "It's alright, I know you're still recovering. But don't think you can get out of everything okay? You're going to do _something_ fun today, I swear it." He takes a running start and jumps to grab a handhold before nimbly pulling himself upward.

Nico stares up after him for a moment then drops his gaze to his palms. _Was that a threat or a promise?_ The thought amuses him. _Is it... Is it okay to enjoy this? To be his friend?_ He isn't sure. _Can I live with only being his friend when he works things out with Annabeth? Even though I'm tied closer to him than she ever will be._ Another thought he isn't sure about. He clenches his hands, feeling a dull sting in his left palm.

"Nico!" Percy's voice startles him out of his spiraling thoughts. Triumph. Pride. Bright and shining like polished steel down their bond. 

He lifts his gaze back up to the wall to see Percy standing on top, having quickly outclassed everyone but the satyrs. Nico can't see that far but he's pretty sure Percy is smiling and the older demigod lifts his hand in a wave. He hesitates, then lifts one hand and waves in response. Waves of joy wash over him through their bond, chasing away the lingering darkness. _Maybe... Maybe it's okay to enjoy this while I can._ His lips quirk up into a small smile as a fresh wave of bright emotion washes through him.

\---

The moment they walk up to the pegasus flight class all of the gathered pegasi shy away or whinny in distress. The son of Hades suppresses a sigh. He should have expected that response. Animals have always shied away from him. It's something about his aura. "I'm sorry." He apologizes again.

"It's not your fault," Percy reassures him. "You don't have to apologize. Have you ever ridden a pegasus before?" 

"Only once, I was passed out during it though. It was when I was bringing the stature back with Reyna and Coach Hedge." Which was fine with him, heights still make him uneasy. He takes a small step towards the animals and in a wave they all whinny and step away. "I don't think I can do this either." 

"We can't do it separately though. I'd be too far away. I don't want the bond to hurt you." Percy's forehead creases as he thinks and Nico hates that he notices such a small detail. He pulls his gaze away from the older boy's face to look at the pegasi again. They're beautiful creatures. He doesn't mind not being able to ride one. He'd be content just to groom one of them. "... but I think I know one that will... Nico?" 

"Huh?" He jumps a little at the call of his name. He wasn't paying attention.

Percy rolls his eyes in fake annoyance. Through their bond, he can feel nothing but amusement and anticipation. "Wait here a minute alright? I know a pegasus that'll carry both of us." He strolls into the stables confidently.

 _I wonder which one he's talking about._ Nico slips his hands into his pockets and hunches his shoulders. He can feel eyes on his back, and he hates it. _This is why I don't do camp activities._ Everyone else isn't having trouble mounting a pegasus. Almost all of them have been mounted and taken to the sky by the time Percy walks out of the stables again. A jet black pegasus walks behind him, unfurling his wings. 

"Nico this is Blackjack." Percy grins when he's close enough. "He's my pegasus and he says he's cool with giving you a ride. Blackjack, meet Nico." He steps aside to make way for the pegasus. 

"He's sure?" He stiffens nervously when Blackjack walks closer and nudges under his hand. Gently, he runs his hand over the pegasus's velvet snout and forehead. Blackjack whinnies approvingly. 

"Mhm, he said he doesn't mind." Percy's grin widens and the bond thrums. "Come on, everyone else is up in the air. They've got a head start." The older boy hops up first, easily throwing his leg over Blackjack's broad back. 

_I guess now isn't a good time to mention my fear of heights._ Nico lingers for a minute, stroking affectionately behind Blackjack's ears before stepping around to mount him. He looks at the distance from the ground to his back. _How am I supposed to..._ His train of thought grinds to a halt when Percy's hand extends into his field of vision. Bubbles of anticipation and excitement lift and burst in his chest. The bond hums between them like a plucked string. 

"Let's go, Nico." Percy keeps his hand extended. "Blackjack's fast. We can still win." 

A swirl of confusing emotions run through him. "Right." Slowly he lays his hand over Percy's and stifles a yelp when he's hauled up behind him. 

"Hold on tight so you don't fall off!" Blackjack crouches and Percy tangles his hands in the pegasus's mane.

Second thoughts creep into his mind. "Wait- Maybe this isn't-" A yelp does escape him this time as Blackjack gallops into a take-off. Nico throws his arms around Percy's waist tightly just in time to avoid bouncing off the pegasus's rear end. With each stroke of Blackjack's wings, they climb higher and higher. Watching the ground disappear makes him dizzy, he stares at the back of Percy's head instead.

Percy's torso is shaking with laughter. His amusement dances through their bond lit up with sparks of pure joy. It dulls the edge of Nico's fear and nerves. He leans over to speak in Blackjack's ear and all of a sudden they're flying even faster and climbing up towards the clouds. 

"Percy!" Nico yelps in his ear at the change. Reflexively he tightens his hold on the older boy's waist, clinging close to him so he won't fall off. He leans his forehead between the boy's shoulder blades because he can't bring himself to look down. He can't even feel embarrassed about it. 

Percy's torso shakes with laughter again under his forehead. He tilts his head to speak against Nico's ear so he can be heard above the wind, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Neither would Blackjack." Trust. Confidence. It bleeds into him through the bond making it easier for him to breathe and calm himself. "Come on, lift your head. The view is unforgettable."

Tingles of pleasure dance dangerously through his body at the feeling of Percy's breath on his ear. _Stop that right now. It's the only way he can talk to you. It doesn't mean anything._ He hesitates. Looking at how high up they are might send him to the edge of panic again. One of Percy's hands slides out of Blackjack's mane to cover his clenched ones. Heat floods his cheeks and he swears his heart skips a beat. _That doesn't mean anything either don't be stupid-_ The bond thrums again with encouragement and Percy squeezes his hands. Percy wants him to look. 

Slowly he lifts his head and all the breath leaves his lungs in a rush.

Blackjack caught up with his brothers and sisters with ease. They're steadily starting to pass the other pegasi. All of camp is spread out below them. The campers have been reduced to specks moving around on a field of green. The cabins are the easiest things to pick out from this high and Nico's eyes are drawn to his. The only black one. The odd one out. His stomach does an uncomfortable flip when he looks directly below them at the lake and realizes just how fast they're flying. His arms tighten again on reflex even though he's as close to Percy as he can get.

"It was worth looking, right?" Percy's breath is warm against his ear again and Nico's heart stutters. His hand hasn't moved away yet either, even though Nico is clearly feeling better. 

Instead of trying to answer verbally Nico focuses on the bond and touches it, sending his mix of emotions down it. Nerves. Excitement. Wonder. A warm wave of recognition washes back in response.

Percy understands.

\---

When they finally land his cheeks are flushed from the wind and his entire face feels cold. The rest of his body feels warm though from being pressed against Percy's back, his hands too. Blackjack whinnies and tosses his head back, trotting to a stop near the stable. 

"No problem bud. I'll have your sugar cubes next time I see you." Percy finally moves his hand away from Nico's clenched ones. "Thank you, Blackjack."

As soon as he does Nico stiffly unwinds his arms from the older boy's waist. Sitting in the same position for so long has left him feeling sore all over again, especially his legs from holding onto Blackjack. Percy easily throws his leg back over and slides off to stretch.

"Do you always bribe him with sugar?" Gingerly he swings his leg over the pegasus's back. His back feels stiff from sitting in the same position for too long. 

"Nah sometimes I throw an apple in too." Percy laughs and holds out his hand again, offering. 

_He'd offer a hand to anyone. Don't read into it._ Nico slips his hand into Percy's and slides off Blackjack's back. The older boy steadies him when his feet hit the ground and he stumbles. "Thanks." He mumbles and sticks his hands in his pockets. 

"Any time." Percy steps around to say his goodbyes to Blackjack. He strokes the pegasus's snout before he trots away. "Are you ready for archery?" 

"I suppose. I was never that good at it though. Will tried to give me lessons..." His voices trails off as guilt sits heavily in his gut along with dread. _Will teaches all of the archery lessons._

"Or... we could skip it and take an early lunch?" Percy offers in response to his emotions.

 _I can't avoid him forever. I know that. But for now..._ The wound is still fresh. _It'll only hurt both of us if I show up to his lesson._ "Let's grab lunch."

Mercifully Percy doesn't comment on his decision. They walk to the dining pavilion in mutual silence.

\---

**Percy**

_His mood changed drastically._ Percy sighs to himself, feeling that he's to blame. _I shouldn't have suggested archery._ When they were flying Nico's emotions were soft and light, draped over Percy's shoulders like a hug. Now they're as heavy as chains, threatening to drag him to the ground. He'd apologize if he thought it would make a difference, but he's unsure. 

Lunch is silent. It's awkward in comparison to how easy breakfast was.

The canoe race isn't much better. Nico sits behind him trying not to fall out while he propels them through the water at breakneck speed, weaving between their opponents. They win but it feels hollow without Nico celebrating with him.

If only they could capture that easy feeling again like they had while riding Blackjack. They didn't even need to talk to communicate. Emotion flowed freely back and forth through the bond. Nico was warm against his back. Resting his hand over the boy's clenched ones felt natural in the moment and the answering brush of emotion... Soft. Sweet.

It felt pleasurable. Powerful. Important.

He tries not to dwell on that thought too much. It's making his head spin in circles of questions without any answers. He'll deal with it later.

The sun is starting to sink by the time they walk into the practice arena. Ares cabin is ruthlessly practicing with one another as usual. The other campers do their best to stay out of the warpath while they practice takedowns and basic swordplay. A handful of the older demigods are having matches in another corner of the arena.

"Do you want to spar together?" Percy offers, turning his attention back to his partner. "I know you're still sore. I'd take it easy on you." 

Nico's face pinches into a frown. "I'll sit out this one. I'll be in the stands over there, I won't be far." He points to a front section. "It shouldn't strain the bond." 

Deciding not to push it Percy steps back out of his way. "Got it. I won't wander too far."

Nico nods once sharply in agreement. He turns on his heel and makes the treck up into the stands to observe. The bond aches with a tangle of emotions Percy can't pick apart. They hang heavily over his shoulders, another weight added to the chains. Biting back a sigh he draws Riptide and walks onto the field. The only thing he can do is project peaceful emotions. It's clear Nico doesn't want to talk about it.

Gold flashes in his peripheral vision as he walks onto the field. He spins to block and finds his blades locked with Jason. The blonde's expression is stormy. "It's been a while since we sparred Percy." 

"It has been." He twists his sword in an effort to disarm him but Jason simply jumps back. "But that's not the only thing on your mind." Slowly he sidesteps and lifts Riptide in challenge. 

"It isn't." Jason's eyes flick to Nico then back to Percy's face. "What did you do? He looked better this morning and now he looks miserable." 

_Is he miserable?_ Percy's gaze flicks briefly to the stands as well. It's too far to see his expression. Nico is sitting with one knee pulled to his chest, resting his chin on it. The bond weighs under his emotions but Percy wouldn't describe it as miserable. It's something more complex than that. "I didn't do anything." That feels like a lie. He does feel responsible for Nico's sudden mood swing. "We were going to do archery earlier but Nico didn't want to." 

"Did he break up with Will?" Jason sidesteps as well now, lifting his gladius. 

The two demigods circle each other, sizing the other up. "I don't know exactly how it happened but they did break up. You should ask him about it, maybe he'll talk to you." 

"Maybe. Was it because of the bond?" Jason's eyes zero in on his face, his gaze intent, searching. 

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Nico." Percy tenses in anticipation, watching Jason's body language. 

The only indication of Jason's attack is the tensing of his arms. Percy ducks and his swing flies over his head. He lashes out with Riptide, slashing at Jason's knees. Jason twists his arm and their blades meet with a screech of metal on metal. Challenge accepted.

Percy kicks at Jason's ankle, forcing him to jump back. _Jason always fights head-on, take advantage of it._ The two of them have sparred often enough to know all of the other's tricks. This won't be an easy win. He rolls to the side out of the way of the next strike and slashes at Jason's exposed back. The blond only just twists out of the way then presses forward, beating down on Percy's block with heavy strikes.

Duck. Parry. Dodge. Stab. Percy is light on his feet, untouchable for the moment as he dances around Jason. The son of Jupiter isn't pulling any punches today. The next locking of their blades sends a faint tremor through his upper arms. Sweat runs down the back of his neck. He dances backward, goading Jason into a lunge. He rolls to the side again, bringing his blade up to slash at Jason's exposed back again.

The blonde was expecting it this time. He pivots on his foot and knocks Riptide off target. Pressing the advantage he stabs while Percy tries to regain his footing and his sword grazes over his ribcage, tracing a line of fire over his side. He can't think about the pain, not now. He's fought with far worse injuries. He rolls back onto his feet and presses forward in a flurry of attacks. Jason's blade locks with his and this time before he can leap away Riptide twists around his gladius to smack hard against his knuckles. Jason yelps in pain and surprise, dropping his sword. Riptide's point flicks up to his neck. They both pause for a moment, catching their breath.

"Looks like I win again. What is it now, twenty - twelve in my favor?" Percy lowers his blade and steps back. 

"You wish." Jason rolls his eyes. "Good match Percy." He holds out a hand. 

Percy sheathes Riptide and slips the pen in his front pocket. "Good match." He shakes hands firmly with the son of Jupiter. "I know you're worried about Nico, but give him time. You're his friend, aren't you? He'll come talk to you when he's ready." 

Tension bleeds out of Jason's shoulders at his words. "You're right." 

"Percy!" Nico's voice startles them both. They drop their hands and turn around. Nico ran all the way over from the stands, and he's frowning at Percy. The bond thrums with concern. "I felt you get injured. You need to go to the first aid tent and get patched up." 

"It's just a scratch." Percy looks down at his ribs. His shirt is torn and blood is slowly oozing out of the wound, staining his shirt. "Well... I guess it could be cleaned." He steps back and gives Jason a look. This is a decent excuse to let them talk. "I'll be back." He jogs off before anyone can protest.

\---

**Nico**

"Nico?" Jason's voice stops him from hurrying after Percy. His ribs are still stinging sympathetically. "I've been trying to catch you since that meeting yesterday morning. I've been worried about you. It... can't be easy, having a bond that ties you so closely to Percy." 

Nico worries his lower lip between his teeth. "I'm managing." That's safe to say. It can be interpreted in many different ways. "We can't talk about this here. I'll find you later, or tomorrow morning. I promise." 

"Thank you." Jason relaxes and grins in a way that instantly reminds Nico of a golden retriever. "I wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything." 

"I know." He touches Jason's shoulder lightly. "I need to check on Percy. We'll talk soon." He turns and jogs towards the medical tent.

Before he can walk inside Percy pushes up the flap and walks out. He's nibbling on a square of ambrosia. "I told you it was just a scratch. I'm going to be fine." He nibbles a little more then offers up the rest of the square to Nico. "You should have the rest of this. It'll help with your exhaustion and your hand." 

"I don't know..." The sympathetic stinging on his ribs has finally subsided. "I was letting it heal on it's own." 

"Any reason why?" When he doesn't immediately take the square Percy nudges for him to start walking. They're heading back towards the cabins. 

"It feelt like the right thing to do." He glances down at his bandaged palm. "It's from the ritual. I needed to use my blood." 

"Just eat the ambrosia, you'll feel better." Percy offers up the tiny square again insistently. "You need the energy boost."

"...Fine." He caves and takes the square, popping it into his mouth. Sweetness bursts over his tongue. Whipped cream frosting. Rich chocolate cake. Percy's birthday cake. Energy diffuses through his body, chasing away the lingering aches and pains. His left palm itches as flesh knits back together. He hooks his fingers under the bandage and tugs it off. It's healed up but it's left a wide, white scar over the center of his palm. _Now we both have scars from the ritual._

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Percy nudges his side with his elbow. "Lets hit the showers before dinner. Then we can go to the sing-a-long. And after that..." His voice trails off. 

"...We can talk." Nico finishes for him, clenching his left hand. "In your cabin. I'm feeling well enough, I think I can travel the short distance from my cabin to yours." 

"Sounds good." 

"I'll... see you at dinner then." He walks on ahead before Percy can say anything else.

\---

**Percy**

The shower reinvigorates him, waking him up and washing away the lingering aches the ambrosia didn't heal. All but the weight of Nico's emotions still draped over his shoulders. They're a complex twist he can't pick apart. It makes him uneasy. _Will talking about it make it worse?_ He sighs and ducks out of the spray to towel off and change. _Hopefully not._ The last thing he wants to do right now is hurt Nico again. _He deserves better than that. I need to be a good partner for him._

\---

Dinner is as quiet as lunch was. Nico sits beside him, poking unenthusiastically at his roast beef dinner. He won't even look up.

"Not hungry?" He finally breaks the silence.

"Not anymore." Nico stabs at his food again, breaking it into smaller pieces. "How much longer until the bonfire?" 

"It'll be starting soon. We can go now if you want." 

Instead of answering verbally Nico drops his fork and swings his legs over the bench to stand up. He shoves his hands into his pockets and starts walking. Percy's shoulders ache in sympathy. He walks after him, heading for the bonfire. It's burning a deep orange color as it's stroked by a young girl. Campers are filing in around it and taking their seats, some of them are carrying marshmallows to toast. Apollo cabin is all set up with their various instruments. One of them is tuning a guitar. 

A twist of pain under bis breastbone makes his eyes flick back to Nico. The boy has stopped walking and he's staring. Percy follows his light of sight over to Will Solace who's sat in the center of his cabin mates. 

He hesitates for a moment then reaches over and touches Nico's elbow to get his attention. "Hey, I think I see a spot for us in the back. Sound good?" 

Nico goes still under his hand but he doesn't jerk away. "...Yeah." The twist of pain eases, along with some of the chains draped over his shoulders. It makes it easier to breathe.

"This way." Percy starts walking again, steering Nico along by the elbow until they're sat in the outer ring of campers, squashed between Hephestus and Demeter cabins. Jason is sitting across from them with the Aphrodite cabin, holding hands with Piper. Unable to help himself Percy's eyes stray next door to the Athena cabin. Annabeth is curled up in front, her curls highlighted by the firelight. 

_She's beautiful._

The thought pains him. He tears his eyes away before she can catch him looking. He is still unsure of how to feel about their conversation. Her words dug at him and the thought that she would purposely hurt him to test the bond... it makes him uncomfortable. Unless she meant all of it. He's unsure which option is worse.

He still loves her.

He wonders if that will be enough. 

"Relax." Nico's elbow digs sharply into his side. "I don't know what you're thinking about but it's making my head spin." 

"Sorry." He lets out a breath. "I'll try and do better." 

Before his partner can respond Will stands up and claps his hands. "Any song requests tonight?" His blue eyes sweep over the campers. 

Nico seems to shrink beside him when Will's eyes pass over them. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs, ducking his head down when Will's gaze passes over them. He looks like he's trying to melt into the shadows.

 _Well, he could if he wanted to._ Percy thinks as he turns his attention back to the fire. Everyone picks up the verse of the first song, a mix of perfect harmony and completely out of tune voices. It's not one that he recognizes but he can hum along to the chorus just fine. The flames of the bonfire gradually dance higher, changing from orange to red, to gold, feeding off the emotions of everyone. The camp is in high spirits tonight. 

A few songs in and a sense of peace has returned to him. It feels good to be a part of something bigger than himself. Gradually, link by link, the chains of twisted emotion melt off his shoulders as Nico mellows out too. The bond settles back into a pool of calm, ebbing and flowing between them.

"Don't you want to sing too?" Percy leans down to talk against his ear in the middle of a Led Zepplin chorus. "It's fun." 

"I don't sing." He can barely hear Nico over the music. The bond twitches with uncertainty and something else he can't describe.

"Have you tried?" 

"I don't know the words."

"Which songs do you know? I'll request one for you." 

"Percy" Nico sounds exasperated now. The bond flashes with something close to amusement along with reluctance. 

"Come on, humor me. What do you want to sing?" 

"I don't know a lot of songs. No one is going to want to sing them." He rolls his eyes. "They're all from when I was young." 

"Name a popular one. I bet it stood the test of time." He raises an eyebrow in challenge. 

They stay in position for a good minute, staring each other down. Nico is the first to break eye contact and rest his chin on his knees. He mutters something under his breath, too low to catch.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Percy cups a hand over his ear and leans in further. 

"I called you something colorful in Italian." Nico huffs and scowls at him. The bond betrays his amusement though. "You are my sunshine was a popular one." 

"I know that one." Percy grins now. "You'd better sing okay? I'm watching you." He takes a breath in anticipation and calls out boldly as soon as the song ends, "You are my sunshine!" 

A murmur runs through the crowd of campers. I know that one. Haven't heard it in a while though. A couple of people glance between Nico and Will uncertainly. Will's lips are pressed together uncomfortably but he looks back at his siblings, raising his hand to cue the music. The guitarist starts, plucking out the chords and voices join in, bleeding together into the first verse. 

Percy turns his full attention back on Nico as he picks up the tune. The boy hesitates on the first note, it's so soft he has to lean in again to hear him. On the chorus it becomes more clear, Nico is singing in Italian. His voice is low, clear, and beautiful. A lot better than Percy's off-key singing. The music swells on the next verse and Nico's voice rises with it, still only loud enough for Percy to hear. The flames of the bonfire rise higher and higher, spitting out bright violet sparks.

On the final verse, Nico's eyes lift to meet his. Belatedly Percy realizes they're sitting way too close. Their knees are brushing against one another. This close up he can see that Nico's eyes aren't black. They're a rich brown. He can't bring himself to move away, pinned by the look in the younger boy's eyes. The bond thrums between them, resonating stronger with the same soft emotion that ran between them on Blackjack's back, as the last notes of the song fade. 

The sense of peace seems to have extended over the entirety of the gathered campers, and even further over the campgrounds. Even the woods are silent. No one seems willing to break it with another song request and it's almost time for lights out by now anyway. Gradually, quietly, campers start to stand and slink off to their respective cabins. 

Percy is the first to break this time, shifting his gaze away from Nico's. "We should go too." His voice is soft, barely there. 

"I'll see you soon." Nico murmurs back and rises to his feet. 

Percy watches him walk away, the soft emotion swelling up from Nico's end of the bond before breaking apart. He drags himself to his feet and shakes it off.

_We'll work it out._

\---

**Percy**

Percy is lounging on his bed when Nico materializes from the shadows in the corner opposite him. Apprehension. Nerves. Those are the strongest emotions he can pick out of the tangle. _He looks pale, but if I ask how he's feeling he'll snap at me._

"Hey, you can take a seat wherever." He pushes himself upright. "I just... I have a couple of questions." _And after that, we need to figure out where we go from here._

Nico quietly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed opposite him. "Where do you want to start?" 

"I want..." All the questions that had been sifting through his mind slide away, leaving one behind. "I want to know why." 

"Why?" 

"Why did you bring me back?" He tries to catch Nico's eyes but the boy is deliberately looking at the floor. 

His stomach twists uncomfortably with the next wave of Nico's tangled emotions. The boy shifts from side to side then pulls one knee up to his chest while he answers, "It was my fault. You died because you were protecting me."

It's a simpler answer than he expected. _It doesn't explain why he was so angry at me for offering to return to the Underworld._ "That's it?" The words leave his mouth before his brain can catch up. 

The effect is immediate. Nico's entire body stiffens defensively. Needles prickle along the back of Percy's neck. "That's it." His voice falls flat.

He resists the urge to wince. _I could have phrased that better._ "Alright, um. Why did you get so mad at me in the Underworld?"

"The ritual I used was difficult enough without you wanting to undo it." Nico runs a hand through his hair, frowning. "I brought you back for a reason Percy."

"Because you felt responsible." Something about that doesn't sound right. It feels like he's missing something and it's right in front of him. Nico nods sharply in response though. He decides to move on before he upsets the boy even more. "What about the ritual? You never said exactly how you did it."

"My dad told me what I needed and what I had to do." Nico ducks his head down, resting his forehead against his knee. "I needed herbs to cleanse the space. I took them from Persephone's garden. I figured out where they were holding your body. Jason helped clear everyone out. I lit the herbs and sliced open my hand. The runes I drew on you, and on my arm, they had to be done in blood. My blood, a child of the Underworld. Once they were done I reached for your soul. Do you remember any of it? I spoke to your spirit."

"It's all fuzzy." Percy shakes his head. The unease that had been bubbling down the bond dampens. "The sharpest memory is waking up to my chest snapping back into place." _And the first wave of your emotions. I thought I was choking._

"That's probably for the best. I had to drag you out of Elysium. Once I did I..." He stumbles with his words. "I... the runes bound and anchored your soul back to your body. At that moment I guess it bound us together as well." 

_He's still not telling me something._ He frowns a little at the explanation as silence falls between them. _But if I ask for anything more he's going to shut down on me or I'll say something to hurt him. I don't want that._ Nico's emotions are dampened behind a fragile wall of calm. "You're sure that you don't want to break the bond?" 

"I'm sure." The reply comes quickly and sharply. Nico finally lifts his head to glare at him. "What's done is done. I've decided I can live with this."

"Even though it ruined your relationship?" Once again his mouth is faster than his mind. He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. The fragile wall of calm shatters under rocks of shame, regret, and guilt.

"Will and I had other problems. This was the last straw, that's all." Nico replies simply.

"You seemed happy though." Percy persists. "What changed?"

A flash of discomfort twists down the bond before it's buried. "I don't want to talk about Will anymore. What about you? Can you live with the bond?" 

"I wasn't sure at first. It was a lot but... Yes, I can live with the bond. It's not all bad." _Especially when our emotions are in sync instead of warring back and forth. It feels right._ "I want to make this work." 

"What about Annabeth?" Her name is like a twist of a knife under his sternum. 

_I deserved that._ It's only fair for Nico to bring her up after he mentioned Will. Now they both can feel guilty. "I'd like to keep dating her but it depends on you too. If we go on dates you'd have to be there too even if it's at a distance. If we decide we want to move you'll have to be included in that decision too. Would you be alright with that? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He can't read the boy's expression at all or even begin to guess what he's thinking. Without the bond, he'd be completely in the dark. The bond is still an uncomfortable twist of negative emotion sitting heavily on his chest.

Finally, the knot of Nico's emotion eases away, leaving behind resignation layered over something that feels too close to sorrow. "I can live with it."

He feels the urge to ease that feeling because he feels responsible for causing it. Maybe he's thinking about Will again. Does he think I would stop him from trying to date again? "Look I know you don't want to talk about what happened with Will-" 

"I don't." He interrupts.

"Just listen for a minute." Percy shakes his head. "Things might not have worked out with him but if you ever wanted to date again you could. I wouldn't get in the way of that, you know?"

"I..." Nico leans back at his words, startled. "I don't think I'll be dating for a while, Percy." 

"But if you ever want to." He persists, wanting to get his point across. "I wouldn't mind. We can make it work." _He deserves to be happy._

"I... thank you. You should talk to Annabeth in the morning, and I need to talk to Jason..." His voice trails off into a sigh.

"He's worried about you because he's your friend. He thought I was hurting you." 

Nico's brows furrow as he frowns. "I'll talk to him about it. He won't bother you about it again. Is that all you wanted to ask?" 

"Ah... yeah. I think so." He was going to bring up the feeling he had when they were flying on Blackjack, but now he isn't sure that he wants to. He still has the feeling that he's missing something obvious, but he hasn't the faintest idea what. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" 

"Maybe. Good night." A shadow lengthens and swallows the teen before Percy can say anything in return. He stares at the place Nico had been sitting for a minute before flicking the lights out. The bond kindles faintly in his chest, a warm weight sitting over his breastbone. Their emotions twist into complex patterns, too tangled together to tell where one starts and the other ends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico**

"...And that's essentially what's happened." He finishes, staring at the ground instead of Jason's face. They're sitting on the edge of the forest, well away from any campers that could overhear.

"Gods Nico." Jason groans and runs a hand over his face. "What have you gotten yourself into?" 

"I couldn't let him die." He replies simply because it all comes back to that.

"Because you still love him." 

Nico huffs and digs his elbow sharply into Jason's ribs. "Say it louder why don't you."

"Ouch- Geeze there's no one around anyway." Jason swats his elbow and rubs his abused ribs. "It's not hurting you to be this far away from Percy? He's on the other side of camp." 

"It's uncomfortable. If I went any further it'd start hurting." He admits after a moment. The bond feels stretched, taut. Percy's emotions aren't as clear or vibrant as they usually are. "If I concentrate I can feel exactly how far away he is."

"I still don't understand how Percy hasn't figured it out yet. I get that you can't feel everything that the other feels and that it can be hard to interpret but... Well, you haven't been subtle about it." 

"I've been _trying_ not to broadcast it to him." Nico frowns in thought. The only event that Percy possibly could have interpreted that way... is the time they spent on Blackjack's back. The easy flow of emotion back and forth between them, the physical contact... It's possible he could have picked something up then, but Percy was the one that initiated it that time. _He hasn't acted any different, or brought it up though._ "If it felt anything like what I feel when he looks at Annabeth he'd know already. I think I've been hiding it as well as I can."

"It's not fair to you. You should have brought it up last night and finally _talked_ to him about it." 

He's spared trying to answer that by a nervous tug in his gut. He presses a hand to his abdomen as needles of unease prickle up the back of his neck. "He's talking to Annabeth now." 

Jason's narrowed gaze flicks over him up and down as if he's trying to see the invisible strings that bind him. "What does it feel like?" 

"It depends on how intense the emotion is." His stomach gives an uncertain twist. "It's uncomfortable right now. If he was genuinely upset it would hurt." 

"But it works both ways, right?" Jason frowns again at his words. "If you're upset Percy feels hurt?" 

"Yeah... That's how it works." Nico sighs and pulls his knees to his chest, focusing on projecting calm feelings along the bond. "Why?" 

"If you're upset every time he's around Annabeth he's bound to notice eventually. What if things end up working out between them?"

"Even if he noticed I was upset he'd probably assume its for a different reason. I've decided that I can live with whatever happens." The same resolve he felt the previous night wells up, chasing away the lingering prickles of Percy's emotions. 

"Are you sure? You'll have to feel everything. And then there's everything that comes after that. Annabeth still wants to move to New Rome. And after that, they'll be finding a home and-"

"I know Jason. I _know_." He cuts off his friend. "You can't tell me anything I haven't already thought of. I know it's going to be a lot. I know it's going to hurt sometimes. I can live with it, so long as Percy is happy." A flutter of hope dancing down the bond makes his heart skip a beat. 

"You deserve to be happy too, not just Percy. The bond goes both ways. I don't care how dense Percy is, eventually he'll catch on. What are you going to do then?" 

"I'll make sure he doesn't." The bond tugs excitedly on his shoulder. Sparks of joy flare down their stretched connection and pop inside his chest. "I should go. He's calling me." 

Jason's hand wraps around his wrist before he can stand. "Nico I swear if he hurts you, at all, I don't care if it's accidental-"

"I'll be fine." Jason's concern makes him smile. _He's a good friend._ He tugs his wrist away and stands up, feeling the bond tug on him again excited and persistent. "I'll see you later Jason. Thanks for listening." 

He follows the summons through the camp to outside the arena. Percy and Annabeth are standing close together, talking quietly. At one point he would have been overwhelmed with jealousy. Now it's easy to swallow and bury it until there's only the feeling of calm acceptance layered over longing. _He was never meant to be mine. The bond doesn't change anything._ The bond tugs on him again and this time he gives one in return. Percy stops mid-sentence to look up, and his face splits with a wide grin when he spots him. "Nico!" 

The warmth of Percy's joy, even though he didn't cause it, is enough to make him smile as he walks over. "I felt you tugging on the bond. What is it?" Annabeth's eyes feel like they're boring a hole into the side of his face. He can't bring himself to meet her gaze.

Percy opens his mouth to speak but Annabeth's voice interrupts. "We talked it over and decided to try a date over the upcoming weekend in the city." 

"Only if you're alright with it," Percy adds with a grin. The bond sparks with anticipation. "If not we can figure something else out. I know it's short notice." 

_I can live with it, so long as he's happy._ "It's fine, I didn't have any plans. What time are you going?" The following wave of Percy's joy crashing through him makes it all worth it.

"Early afternoon. I was going to see if my mom could pick us up and drop us off since I don't have a car yet. We were planning on lunch, and a walk down to the beach afterward."

"That's fine." Nico nods in agreement. "But I can take us with shadow travel. You don't have to bother your mom." 

"Are you sure? It won't be too tiring for you to take us back and forth?"

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." He starts to pivot on his heel to leave because Annabeth is still trying to stare a hole in the side of his face and it's unsettling him. _If anyone could figure it out, it would be her. Besides, just because we're bonded we don't need to spend every moment together. This morning proved we can be distant without it hurting. We'll learn to get on with our lives, the bond will only be a minor inconvenience, Percy will be happy, and it'll be easier on me._

"Wait- don't you want to spar or something while you're here? I know you were sore yesterday but you're feeling better now right?" Percy's voice makes him pause mid-turn.

Nico hesitates at the offer. He was going to spend the rest of the day in his cabin like he used to. He should say no but... Percy is looking at him earnestly. Excitement. Anticipation. Bubbling and popping in his chest "I wouldn't be much of a challenge for you." 

"It's still good practice. Come on, one match?" Percy grins in challenge. "Unless you're scared." The line is light and teasing, accompanied by a tug on the bond.

It's impossible to not respond to that. His lips twitch into a smile and he meets Percy's eyes directly. The bond twitches with an unfamiliar emotion. "One round then. I'll make you eat those words." 

"I'll watch." Annabeth's voice breaks the moment between them. Nico tears his eyes away from Percy's, feeling a small wave of guilt and wariness well up inside him. Get a grip.

Percy clears his throat as he looks away. "Sure. Right. There's some space open in the middle of the arena. Let's go." He strolls into the arena and slips Riptide out of his pocket, twirling the pen between his fingers. 

Nico drops his hand down to rest on his sword handle as he follows. The iron is cool and soothing to the touch, thrumming with power against his palm. The arena isn't nearly as crowded as it was the previous day. They come to a stop in the empty center of the arena and Percy turns to face him, uncapping Riptide. It stirs up memories of the first time he ever saw the teen. _I took one look at him and I knew he was a hero._ His feelings were so innocent back then. If only they had stayed that way.

"First to 'kill' the other wins?" Percy's voice pulls him back to the present. He's taken his usual stance, sword raised in challenge. 

"You're on." He draws his sword in answer, widening his stance. "Any rules?" 

"No powers. We don't want to wreck the arena." Percy laughs. "Like Jason and I did the first time we sparred." 

"You guys were on toilet duty for a month." This won't be much of a match for him. I know he's better than me, he's the best swordsman in camp. 

"Yeah let's try and avoid that this time." Percy laughs again and the bond shines between them, bright and clear. "Good luck." 

"You too." His eyes dart over Percy's stance, looking for an opening. Percy lifts his free hand and makes a taunting beckoning motion, daring him to make the first move. _If that's how this is going to be..._

He darts to the side and makes a wide sweep at Percy's ribcage. Their blades meet with the screech of bronze on iron, the shriek makes Nico grit his teeth. Before he can reposition Percy's knee comes up, planting into his midriff and knocking the air from his lungs in a rush. He stumbles back, stunned, and instinctively rolls to the side. Riptide whistles through the space he just occupied and Percy's laughter reaches him. 

"Not bad for someone that never practices!"

The taunt forces him to shake off his daze, and bite back the urge to talk back. That's what Percy wants, to distract him. More words fall on deaf ears as they trade blows. Nico isn't listening to them now, he's reading the older teen's body language. He's seen Percy in fight after fight and that knowledge is the only thing allowing him to keep up. They clash, disconnect, then reconnect in a different position. The burn in his shoulders intensifies with each meeting. Sweat runs into his eyes. Hair clings to his forehead and neck. The bond ebbs back and forth between them, flashing with their excitement, swelling with their determination. Each time their blades meet in their dance the air between them becomes more and more charged until at last the tension beaks.

The ground goes out from underneath Nico's feet and the world tilts dangerously. He brings his sword up in a futile attempt to defend himself and their blades lock once more mid-air- and then Percy is on top of him. The cool flat side of his iron sword is pressed to his neck, one hand trapped under the hilt, the other against the flat of the blade. Riptide is locked against his blade and Percy is leaning forward with his weight, trapping Nico between him and the ground. He's kneeling over Nico's chest, grinning at his victory. Heat radiates from every point of contact between them. It feels like he's on fire. 

"You... You win." His voice sounds choked, even though there's hardly any pressure on his neck. Percy is warm and heavy pressed on top of his chest. His face is too close, warm breath is ghosting over his cheeks. Too much contact. His face feels hot and his head is going to start spinning any moment if Percy doesn't _move_.

"Right, sorry. You didn't do half bad you know." Percy rocks back onto his heels and rises. "With more practice, you might even beat me next time." A hand swings into Nico's vision, open and offering. 

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" The joke sounds weak even to his ears. His entire body is still thrumming with heat and a tangle of emotion. _Gods I hope he can't feel that._ He pulls back from Percy's hand and rises on his own, sheathing his sword. 

There's a brief flash of... hurt? Something that makes Nico's stomach twist as Percy lowers his hand. "I'm sure I'll be able to drag you out again... are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He takes a small step closer and Nico resists the urge to shuffle back. 

"No I- I'm fine. I'm just tired." He swings his gaze away from Percy to the stands. Annabeth is walking towards them and he has no desire to stick around and hear what she has to say. 

"It doesn't feel like you're tired. What is it?" Percy's hand brushes over his arm and he jerks back. Again that flash of hurt down the bond, along with surprise. "Nico?" 

"I have to go- I'll see you Saturday." He steps back and calls a shadow to swallow him. The travel back to his cabin is so fast he doesn't stick the landing, he goes sprawling over the floor with a groan. The bond is reduced to a dull ache under his breastbone and he can't tell if it's from him or Percy.

_Learn to live with it. That's what I decided. Live with it. It hurts but I can live with it. I have to._

\---

**Percy**

_I wonder if he's still going to show up._ His eyes are fixed on the pathway leading up to Thalia's pine tree. Nico avoided being alone with him for the rest of the week after their training session. _It felt like he was trying to avoid me altogether._ He spotted the teen wandering here and there around the camp with Jason but didn't see him at any activities. He hardly saw him at meal times either. Every time he tried to approach, Nico would slip away and the bond would twist uncomfortably in Percy's chest. Finally, he had to have Jason pass along the message with their meeting time and place.

 _Since Nico decided he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I thought we were doing better, I thought it would be easier. It feels like we're all the way back at square one and it's my fault. What did I do during training that made him react like that? I don't understand._ The bond throbs dully under his breastbone, a knot of emotion too impossibly twisted and tangled to try and pick apart. _I hoped that after all we've been through if I did something wrong he'd come and talk to me about it. Or talk about what else is bothering him._

"...ercy. Percy?" Annabeth's voice yanks him from his brooding. "Are you listening? I asked you the same question three times now." 

"Sorry." He looks back at her, feeling a pang of guilt. He should be paying more attention to her, this is supposed to be their date. "Of course I am." 

She sighs and shakes her head. "I was asking you if Nico is still coming. It's past the meeting time." 

"He should be." _I hope he is._ The bond throbs dully again in his chest then settles into a weight sharper and clearer than it's been in days. Even though it hurts it's a welcome change because that means- 

"Am I late?" Nico asks quietly from behind them. 

"Not at all." Percy turns with a smile, speaking up before Annabeth can. "You're right on time. Thank you for coming." 

Nico lifts one shoulder in a shrug, his gaze is focused somewhere beside Percy's face. "Are we leaving then?" 

"Whenever you're ready." He turns his smile back on Annabeth and his heart sinks at her expression. "Right?" 

Her grey eyes have that steely sheen again as they look back and forth between the two of them. "Right." Her hand slips into his and he squeezes it.

"Let's go then." Nico holds out his hands towards them. Percy takes one without hesitation and after a moment Annabeth takes the other. The familiar dark, cold, breakneck speed of shadow travel makes his heartrate accelerate as they race towards the city.

 _Today is going to go well. It has to. And after it does I'll confront Nico about what happened and we'll finally talk._

\---

The three of them land in an alleyway near the restaurant Annabeth picked. It's not as rough as coming back from the Underworld had been but it's still jarring. He stumbles a little on the landing but rights himself easily, and loops an arm around Annabeth's waist to catch her. 

"Thanks, Nico... are you alright?" He frowns when he looks up at his bondmate. Nico's face has turned white. "You look pale-" 

"I'm fine. I feel fine." Nico steps back further into the alley. "I'll be around the area, I won't go far. I'll meet you down on the beach when you're ready to go back to camp."

"Alright, but you should really-" Before he can finish talking the teen is gone, melting into another shadow. The weight on his shoulders lifts, the sharpness in his chest dulls, the feelings creeping down the bond blur and mute as Nico gets further away.

_I hate that feeling._

"Let's go eat?" Annabeth squeezes his hand and leans against his side. That feeling should be comforting. It should ground him back in the moment but he's still reaching for the bond, trying to pick apart the dull twists of emotions. 

"Sure. Right. What toppings do you want today?" He allows her to pull him along, still trying to pick out something, anything from the bond. 

\---

**Nico**

He stumbles out of a shadow a few blocks away and catches his balance on a wall, scraping his palm. The second jump in under a minute is making his head spin. _At least Percy's emotions are dim again now. It's easier to handle this way._ He takes a few deep breaths then straightens up. _What am I going to do to pass the time?_ He should have thought about that earlier. 

As soon as the world stops spinning he wanders out onto the main street. The streets aren't too clogged, it's too close to the hottest part of the day. The bond twists weakly in his stomach, tieing into knots, and he frowns at it. _Why is Percy... distracted? Nervous? I thought he would be happier._ Shaking off the thoughts he wanders in a random direction. The further he gets from the restaurant the duller Percy's emotions get, and the easier it is for him to breathe. 

Gradually, the weight of dread that's been sitting on his shoulder lifts, the knot of his tangled emotions starts to unwind. I can live with this. _It... it isn't as awful as I thought it would be._ His stomach growls uncomfortably and for the first time in days, he feels hungry. _I should have brought some money so I could eat._

He's not sure how long he's been wandering for lost in thought when the first twinge of pain shoots down his left arm. Frowning in concentration he looks down the bond properly. _No, I didn't wander too far... Percy is on the move._ _They must be walking down to the beach._ He slips into a quiet side street and another shadow engulfs him. He steps out on a pier overlooking the beach. _There aren't as many places to wander around here... I'll just stay up here and wait._

\---

**Percy**

The first indicator he gets that something isn't right is how quiet Annabeth is on their walk to the beach. He thought lunch went well... he can't remember specifically what they talked about, or what Annabeth ordered for them. _I was paying attention though, I thought I was._

Annabeth stops once they're near the tide, the water inches away from lapping at their feet. Her hair shines in the sun like spun gold, her eyes flash, she's beautiful. "This isn't going to work." 

His heart drops into his stomach. "What-" 

"Let me speak first." She squeezes his hand. "This isn't going to work because you're putting the bond first. It wasn't only today either. The morning after we had the meeting in camp you ran out on me without a word. You asked me to leave your cabin instead of Nico. This past week we spent time together but you always seemed distracted. And today, we talked over lunch but you weren't completely there." 

"I- I'm sorry." Each statement is another wound, another weight of guilt piled onto him. _She deserves better._ "I didn't mean-"

"Percy." Her calm, even-toned voice withers the words in his throat. She's serious this time. "I forgive you but with things as they are now this relationship isn't going to work. The bond, _Nico_ , is more important to you." 

_She's right. He's been on my mind the entire time._ "I still love you Annabeth." 

"I love you too." Her voice is incredibly gentle. "But that isn't enough. Relationships take work and compromise. We tried, and this isn't going to work. I wish you nothing but the best. You're still my friend." She leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"You're still one of my closest friends Annabeth." He squeezes her hand. His eyes are starting to sting. "I'm sorry-" 

"Don't apologize." She chastises him. "Feelings change. I'll find my own way back to camp... and I'm leaving for New Rome again at the end of the week. I hope you'll iris message me and tell me how things are going." She squeezes his hand in return then untangles their fingers. "Good luck Percy. I hope things work out between you and Nico. I do."

Percy watches her walk back up towards the street level. It hurts, but it hurts because he knows he should have treated her better. The thought that this would be how it ends has been lingering in the back of his mind since he first discussed the bond with her. It hurts but it will heal. Now... He turns his full attention to the bond and it's still frustratingly dampened. He reaches for it, as he's been wanting to all week, and gives a sharp tug.

\---

**Nico**

Even this far away the bond weighs down on his shoulders as he watches Percy and Annabeth talk on the sand. Percy's emotions feel like bricks being piled on top of him. One by one, weight after weight, heavier and heavier until it's hard to breathe and he's fighting the urge to hop over the railing and run over there. Anything to make this feeling _stop_. At last, Annabeth walks away and all at once the weight lifts up. Nico sucks in a deep breath, his chest aching from the leftover knot of Percy's emotions. 

Guilt. Relief. Anticipation.

"Ouch!-" A sharp tug on the bond makes him jump. His left arm aches from the intensity of it. Another tug comes right after, gentle but insistent, sending tingles from his fingertips to his shoulder. _There aren't any shadows on the sand. If I go down there, there's no escape route._ His fingers dig into the railing as he thinks. He can come up here instead. Gently, he tugs on the bond in return, watching Percy down below. 

Bubbles of amusement fizzle up the bond. Warm understanding accompanying it. Percy walks without hesitation towards the stairs leading up to the pier, and once he's clear of the crowds he starts to jog. The bond, the shine of his emotions becomes sharper and clearer with each step. _He isn't angry or upset, I can tell that much. The rest... I don't know. I don't know._

"Hey." Percy comes to a stop near him, grinning, face flushed, eyes bright, hair wilder than normal. The bond thrums from their tangle of emotion.

Anticipation. Joy. Apprehension. Confusion.

"I..." Nico's voice trails off, baffled. He doesn't know what he was expecting to hear, but this isn't it. "What happened down there? It hurt but now you seem..." His voice dies out again as Percy's hands slide under his, gently gripping, tugging Nico to face him. 

"Annabeth broke up with me." 

The simplicity of the statement, Percy's easy acceptance of it, makes his thoughts scramble. "I don't- I don't understand. You and Annabeth have been together so long, and your emotions... you can't just be-"

"Okay?" Percy finishes for him. "I am because she was right, about everything. She deserved more than I could give her now because I've been putting _you_ first."

Once again Nico's thoughts scramble because that's impossible. "What does that even mean?" He tries to take his hands back but Percy's grip is firm. "We aren't even friends-"

"You never let me be your friend no matter how hard I tried." Percy shakes his head. A gentle, warm, sweet, familiar feeling starts ebbing down the bond. "But that's in the past. This is now. Ever since you revived me, ever since I woke up, I've put you first. I didn't want to acknowledge it. How much I changed because of our bond, because of you." 

Nico can barely hear Percy's voice over the thundering of his heartbeat in his ears. _It's not possible. It isn't._ "I still don't understand what you're trying to say, Percy." 

"You know I'm not great with words." That sweet feeling swells, warming Nico's body from the inside out. Percy shifts back and forth for a moment in thought before he starts to speak again. "I guess... I'm trying to say that I want to be your bond mate. I like our bond. So, whatever that means to you I guess." His lips quirk into a shy half-smile.

"I..." Nico has never been great with words either. Instead of trying to articulate it verbally he pulls up the whirlwind of emotions he's gone through since the quest. The pain and shock of Percy's death. The hope when he talked to his father. The relief when the ritual worked, then the dread when the full weight of what he did became apparent. The tangle of sweetness and shock when Percy chased Will off to comfort him. The simple joy and pleasure of being able to give comfort to Percy in return later. The soft, easy, peaceful feeling he had on Blackjack's back, pressed against Percy. And finally the overwhelming mix of heat, anxiety, and arousal he felt while Percy pinned him during training. 

The bond curls and flicks as Percy processes it all. Then it solidifies into a solid ball of warmth, sweetness, and acceptance. He tugs Nico forward and winds on arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders. His chin rests on top of Nico's head. "Me too. I understand Nico. Me too."

A deeply buried thorn of shame finally pulls itself out of Nico's heart, and the bleeding wound left behind can begin to heal. He buries his face in Percy's shoulder and hugs him back firmly, clutching at his shirt as his eyes sting. _It's alright now._ Percy holds him tighter, rubbing gentle circles into his back. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico**

Nico gradually wakes the following morning to the smell of the sea and warm arms wrapped around his waist. Fingers are tracing a gentle path up and down his spine. He feels stuck somewhere between sleep and full wakefulness. His mind wanders back to yesterday afternoon, everything that happened after the beach is blurred together. Vaguely he remembers shadow traveling them back to Percy's cabin, the instant bolt of nerves, and Percy's gentle reassurance through their bond and a brush of their hands. They hadn't talked much, he was still processing the shift in their relationship. Percy had managed to coax him out of his jacket though, then to holding hands, cuddling. He must have knocked out sometime after that. 

"Nico?" Percy's breath ghosts through his hair, coaxing him to full awareness. "You awake?" 

"Barely." He sighs softly and ducks his head down, burrowing further into Percy's shoulder. He has little desire to move. It's comfortable. The bond is pulsing softly in his chest, warming him from the inside out with waves of joy, affection, amusement.

"We don't have to get up yet, it's still early." Percy's fingers dance higher up his spine, rubbing small circles into the back of his neck.

Nico hums in agreement, his eyes slipping closed again at the feeling. His body feels like a live wire and every touch from Percy makes sparks dance across his skin. He's never felt this sensitive. "Good... Percy?" 

"Hm?" Lips brush over the top of his head, making his heart skip a beat. 

"What are we?" He asks quietly. "I know you said we're bondmates but, what does that mean to you? I felt from the bond... I thought I felt.. I just want to be sure-" His voice stutters off into silence as Percy's fingers slide away from his neck to trace over his face instead. 

"The bond doesn't lie, what you felt is the truth." Percy smiles against the top of his head and cups his cheek. 

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a guy?" Nico hesitates a moment before leaning into the touch.

Percy pulls back enough to look at him, still smiling, the bond flickering with his amusement. "No, it doesn't bother me that you're a guy. It's different, but not a bad different. What else is on your mind? Something is bothering you." His thumb traces up along Nico's cheekbone. 

Heat flares along Nico's cheeks, embarrassment pools in his stomach. "Ah- I was just-" He resists the urge to duck his head or pull away. "I was wondering if you ever.. with Annabeth...." His voice trails off as Percy's amusement builds. He looks like he's suppressing laughter. 

"If you're asking what I think you are, Annabeth and I never had enough alone time together to go that far. I was busy here at camp, she was always coming back and forth between here and New Rome. Did you and Will ever?..." 

Guilt, his own guilt, roots in his chest, digging in like thorns. _He deserved better than me. Percy deserves better than me._ "No. We got close to it a few times but I was always the one that pulled back. He never pushed it." I always thought he was disappointed though, no matter how much he said otherwise. "I loved him. I wanted to give him that but..." _I still loved you._

A soft wave of understanding floods through the bond. Percy presses a kiss to the top of his head. "You don't have to say it, I understand. It's okay now." 

"Thank you." Slowly, the pain in his chest eases away again and he relaxes against Percy's shoulder. 

"Why did you want to know that specifically?" Percy tilts his chin down so their foreheads are pressed together. 

"I-I. Ah-" Heat flares over his cheeks again, spreading all the way to his ears this time. "I was just wondering. This all doesn't feel real yet. I keep thinking something will make you change your mind. Or you'll realize that I'm just... not worth the effort." _The only reason we're here at all is the bond. What if I'm just projecting on him?_

Percy's smile falters at his words and soft waves of reassurance and sweetness ebb down the bond. "This is real. I'm not going to change my mind about this, or about you. You know how I feel because of the bond, how else can I reassure you?" 

Nico's mouth goes dry as he tries to ask, and the burning on his face intensifies. He looks away from Percy's direct gaze and tilts his head up slightly, hoping he'll get the idea. 

The older boy's breath ghosts over his lips as he chuckles. "Is that it? All you had to do was ask." His fingers curl around the back of Nico's head, holding him in place as he presses their lips together.

A sweet, gentle warmth diffuses through his body, echoing the feeling of the bond. Excitement. Pleasure. He tilts his head, pressing closer to Percy and feels a small burst of passion spike between them. This is more innocent than anything he ever did with Will, and it's provoking a stronger reaction in him. _Because it's Percy. It's always been, Percy._ And all he wants is _more_. 

Hooking a leg around Percy's hip he flips them so he's on top, straddling him. Their teeth click from the motion but it doesn't matter, because Percy is kissing him back just as hard, stealing his breath. Glimmers of pleasure become sparks, flying back and forth between them until Nico can't help but roll their hips together. Percy groans against his lips, one hand comes up to rest on his hip, the other presses against his shoulder, gently nudging him away. He pulls back, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

"Does it feel real yet?" Percy's face is flushed red, he's grinning, and the bond feels like a live wire.

"Hm..." Nico tilts his head to the side, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Not yet. I think we need to do that again."

Percy laughs and slides his hand up from shoulder to the back of Nico's neck. "Understood." He pulls Nico back down, kissing him firmly. The bond lights up again, not only with his pleasure but with Percy's. _I'm making him feel good._ He grinds his hips down in slow circles, in time with the pulsing of the bond, feeling Percy's cock grow and press against him. In retaliation Percy nibbles on his lower lip and tugs sharply on his hair.

He jerks back at the tug, gasping. "Sorry- Too much?" He stills his movement, resting his palms on Percy's chest.

"I was going to ask you that." Percy sounds as breathless as he does. "We don't have to do this now, we can wait." One of his palms covers Nico's, squeezing gently.

He falls quiet at that, listening to the bond. Sincerity. Affection. Arousal. No hints of hesitance, regret, or disgust. "What if I don't want to wait?" 

"Then..." Percy sits up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I would ask you, how do you want to do this?" 

"I want to ride you." The words come easier than he thought they would. It's worth it to see Percy blush, to feel a flash of surprise and arousal spike down the bond.

"That's what you want?" His voice has a rough quality to it Nico's never heard before. His hand slides up over the curve of Nico's hip, his fingers teasing just under the hem of his shirt.

"It is." Nico grinds his hips in a slow circle again, reveling in the feeling of Percy's cock pressing against him, the heat building between them. "I want you." _I want to be face to face with him, to see him come undone because of me._

"I'm yours." Percy's hand slides higher, his fingers skimming over bare skin. It tickles.

Gripping the front of Percy's shirt he tugs him closer again, fitting their mouths back together. The hand up his shirt wanders higher, each brush of skin on skin leaving lines of fire across his body. He feels hypersensitive, each touch feels new and exciting. _I want him and he wants me. This is real, it isn't a dream._ Percy's fingers skim along the line of his ribs, making him squirm and groan into the kiss. 

Percy is the one to break their kiss this time, pulling back to breathe. He presses small, sweet kisses along Nico's cheek, jawline, behind his ear. The last one pulls a shiver from Nico and makes his breath hitch. "Lift up your arms." Percy murmurs against his ear. 

A small crest of self-consciousness, doubt, makes him hesitate. "I'm not much to look at." _Too skinny._

"I want to see you." Another kiss pressed to the side of his neck, and desire, simple desire echoing down the bond.

 _I could never deny him anything._ Swallowing his doubts he slowly lifts his arms. Percy's fingers catch the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and tossing it out of the way. He resists the urge to fidget under Percy's gaze, feeling his eyes trail up and down over his bare chest. 

"I don't see what you were talking about." Fingertips drag up over his abs, making him twitch. "You are a sight to behold."

His face flares with heat yet again, burning with embarrassment, and delight. "Not in comparison to you. Fair is fair." He tugs at the hem of Percy's shirt in return.

"Of course." He chuckles and lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Nico's eyes trail over him, lingering not on his muscles, but on the gentle curve of scars left behind from his revival. "Do I live up to your expectations?" Percy's voice is playful, but there's a knot of vulnerability twisting in Nico's stomach.

"You exceeded them." Nico murmurs reassuringly and presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw. His fingers lightly trace along the line of scars that started all of this. "Flaws and all. You're only human Percy. It took me time to realize that, and even after I did I still..." The words stick in his throat. He still can't admit them aloud.

Percy's hand cradles the back of his head, his fingers tangle in his hair. "Thank you." He kisses Nico's forehead, then both corners of his mouth. "You don't have to say it, it's alright." 

_I don't deserve him._ He swallows hard to clear the lump forming in his throat. "I- Thank you-" He takes a deep breath and buries his face against Percy's shoulder. "Do you... Do you have lubricant?" 

"I do." Percy presses another kiss to the side of his neck. "You're sure?" 

"I'm sure." He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Percy's shorts, tugging gently. "I want you." _Its always been you. It always will be you._

"And you'll have me." Percy presses another kiss to the side of his head. "Lift your hips for me." Both of his hands settle back on Nico's narrow hips, fitting his thumb into the hollows of his hipbones. 

Nerves. Anticipation. Pleasure. His own feelings twisting and tangling inside him as he allows Percy's hands to guide him. He shimmies while Percy works his jeans and boxers down, pulling them off one leg, then the other, leaving him bare in Percy's lap. His erection is trapped between them, pressed against Percy's stomach. The feeling is distracting, he resists the urge to rub up against him.

The snap of a cap popping open makes him jump. When did he grab that? The hand left on his hip rubs soothing circles into the hollow of his hipbone. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you." 

"I trust you." Nico burrows into his neck, and the bond shines with that soft, sweet emotion, so intense it makes his teeth ache. Slick fingers circle his hole, coating him with lubricant. He arches into the motion, feeling one finger slip inside him to the second knuckle. The sensation is both familiar and unfamiliar. Percy's motions aren't as skilled, but everything feels more intense with him. He arches his back, angling his hips as he rocks back and forth, keening softly as at last Percy's fingers brush against that spot.

"More?" Percy nibbles along the shall of his ear, squeezing his hip. 

"More."He breathes in agreement, rocking his hips quicker. A second finger joins the first, then a third, filling him, stretching him. It burns in a good way, leaving him aching for more. He leaves more bite marks along Percy's neck, shoulder, collarbone. Marks that will be visible later. _Mine. Everyone is going to see them and know that._ He slides a hand between them, underneath the band of Percy's shorts, palming and gripping his cock. Feeling its weight, twitching in his hand, sends a thrill through him. "I'm ready."

"Not yet-" 

Nico cuts him off with a firm kiss. "Please." He murmurs against his lips. 

Percy's breath hitches at the plea. "Alright." His fingers slide out and his arm curls supportively around Nico's waist. He lifts his hips this time when Nico tugs on his shorts, pulling them out of the way. He lets the hands on his hips guide him closer, moving him into position. "But go slowly. I don't want you hurting yourself-"

The moment he feels the head of Percy's precum slicked cock press against him Nico grinds his hips, reveling in the choked moan it pulls from his partner. He shifts his hands to Percy's shoulders for leverage, straightening up. "I'll be fine." He rotates his hip again, feeling a thrill as Percy's cock slides against him. A thrill runs through him, echoed through the bond. _This is real._

The hand around his waist gently strokes back and forth across his back. Percy's other hand comes up to cover one of his, squeezing gently. "I love you." 

His eyes sting at the words he never thought he would hear. His chest burns with that sweet emotion he refuses to put into words aloud. Percy smiles understandingly, lovingly, squeezing his hip once more in encouragement. It soothes Nico's nerves and at last, he leans back, taking Percy's cock inside him in one smooth motion. The slide of skin on skin. The half-gasp half moan- that escapes Percy. His eyes never move away from Percy's face, taking in every change of expression. Percy's eyes darken with desire, the bond echoing his feelings. It throbs in time with Nico's heartbeat as he finally _moves_. 

It's too much. 

It's not enough. 

The feeling of being full, the burn of being stretched, the feeling of _Percy_ sliding in and out of him. And then Percy's hips start to move, in perfect rhythm with him, hitting deeper. Nico feels like he's coming undone at the seams. The line between them blurring and blending until its hard for him to tell where he ends and Percy begins. Their emotions, their pleasure, it spirals up, and up, twisting and twining together tighter and tighter, building and feeding off one another until- it crests. 

Nico nearly sobs as his orgasm catches him by surprise. Percy's arm tightens around him, holding him flush against his chest while he shudders too. Deep in his chest, heart, mind, and the bond he feels something lock into place.

"Did you feel that?" Percy asks breathlessly. "Something happened to the bond." 

"I did- I don't know what happened." He stills in Percy's lap, trying to catch his breath. He wants to relax, to enjoy the lingering sensations, but something has fundamentally changed in the bond and he needs to know what. He reaches for their bond, running a mental finger down it to feel what's changed... and frowns when he hits something unfamiliar. It feels like... two locks? He presses lightly on one and Percy jerks underneath him. Shock floods the bond, drowning out the soft lingering feelings and curiosity. 

"I can't feel you anymore- What did you do?" Percy's brow furrows as he concentrates on the bond too. The shock ebbs away to disbelief, "Is that a lock?" 

Nico's heart sinks as he realizes what's happened. "This is how the bond is meant to be." It was a ritual for lovers. "I think... we'll be able to be as far from one another as we want. And..." He presses the other lock and the bond falls silent. The sensation of Percy's emotions drains away, leaving him completely alone in body and mind. Fear. Dread. Looping around him like shackles. Those are his, and his alone. "Now I can't feel you either."

Percy falls quiet and Nico's thoughts spiral downwards. _It's no wonder the bond tied us together so closely. It wanted us to complete it. And now... He could go back to Annabeth. No matter what he said before, now he doesn't have the bond clouding his judgment. I could have been projecting on him the entire time._ At that thought his eyes sting, his throat burns, his body aches. He drops his chin to his chest, staring down at his lap instead of Percy's face. He can't bring himself to watch Percy come to that realization. Shame. Regret. Locking around his chest like iron bands, restricting his breathing. His vision blurs with unshed tears and he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"Nico?" Percy's hands gently cup under his jawline, urging him to lift his head again. "Nico look at me." He shakes his head in refusal, trying to pull away. Percy's hands lightly tighten to keep him in place. "Please?" 

Reluctantly, Nico lifts his chin at Percy's urging, and even more reluctantly he meets the older demigod's eyes. There's a softness in them still that he can't name. _I don't understand. Shouldn't he be relieved?_

"I love you." Percy's voice doesn't waver, and his expression softens with understanding. "This doesn't change anything. I want to be with you. Open the bond if you don't believe me." 

Nico's eyes never leave Percy's as he runs his mental fingers along the bond again, touching the first lock. Percy's expression softens further as Nico's emotions flow through the bond. His thumbs run soothingly over his cheekbones as he nods in encouragement. Nico presses the second lock and inhales sharply at the flood of emotion.

Sincerity. Affection. Joy. Love. Their warmth washes away the shackles of Nico's doubts one by one. He can see each of them reflected in Percy's eyes as he wipes away Nico's tears. A tug on the back of his head encourages him forward, burying his face down against Percy's chest. Lips press against the top of his head in a gentle kiss. "I love you. I'll say it as many times as I have to for it to get through that thick skull of yours. I'm your bond mate, your partner, and now your lover. I don't want to change that." 

Nico clings to him at those words, the sincerity of them echoed by the bond, wrapping his arms tightly around Percy's shoulders. "I don't want to change that either." 

"Why did you look so convinced I would change my mind then?" More gentle kisses pressed along the side of his face. "Talk to me. What's going on in your head?" 

"I thought the bond was influencing you, that it's the only reason you looked at me like this." The words come slowly at first, his confession. "I revived you because I lo... I love you. I loved you from afar from years, always looking for ways to grab your attention. Until I saw you with Annabeth. I knew I could never compete with that." The words come easier, pouring out from him faster and faster. "I threw myself in a relationship with Will to try and move on, but I couldn't. Not completely. It's always been you, it always will be you. I couldn't live with the knowledge that you died protecting me." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "I would have done anything, even take your place. After that, in comparison to that pain, having to watch you be with Annabeth didn't hurt as much. It was something I could live with. I honestly- I _never_ entertained the thought that this could happen."

Percy's fingers card soothingly through his hair once he finishes his confession. "This did start because of the bond... but it didn't influence me. It doesn't work like that, and you know that. I wanted to make this work with you because you were already hurting so much. I didn't want to add to your burden, and maybe you'd eventually trust me enough to talk about it. It just... grew from there. I love you because you're you. Not only because of the bond." 

Nico lifts his head, rubbing the heel of his hands over his eyes. "I love you too. We're bond mates. I want to be with you." The words come easier this time.

The corner of Percy's mouth lifts in a smirk as he repeats Nico's words to him. "Then we make it work." 


End file.
